Tell Me How To Love You
by RiTa-MD
Summary: Septième année de Lily et James à Poudlard. James murit et laisse voir des facettes de sa personnalité qui laisse penser à Lily qu'elle l'a peut être mal jugé... bon je suis pas très douée en résumé... ceci est ma première fic. read please!
1. Rentrée

_Hey, tout le monde ! alors voila ma ptite fic sur Lily et James. elle est finie mais je vais pas poster tt d'un coup hihi, seulement si vs me le demander ) _

_alors euhhhhh, j'ai commencé a écrire cette fic quand j'ai 14 ans et je l'ai finie un peu plus d'un an après, a la rentrée. je dis ça parce que mon style a BEAUCOUP évolué. quand je relie les premiers chapitre je me mare tellement je trouve ça nul... enfin vous verrez bien_

_biensur les personnage appartiennent a JKR et ceux que j'ai créés sont des personnages de fiction, je n'ai pas touché d'argent et je n'ai pas copié le travail des autres_

_sur ce bonnes lecture! _

**CHAPITRE 1:_Rentrée_**

Lily Evans attendait le Poudlard Express avec sa meilleure amie, Mary Andrews. Elles rentraient toutes les deux en septième année à Griffondor.  
"Alors, et ces vacances ?" demanda Lily.  
"Géniales ! L'Espagne, c'est vraiment magnifique. Je me suis éclatée, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de t'écrire."  
"Ce n'est pas grave !" répondit Lily avec un sourire.  
"Et toi ? dit Mary. Ça c'est bien passé ?"  
"Ouai, soupira-t-elle. Comme d'habitude… heureusement qu'on n'a que deux mois de vacances, sinon j'aurai craqué !"  
"Encore ta sœur ?" demanda Mary.  
"Oui… Moins je la vois, mieux je me porte !"  
Mary éclata de rire.  
Oui, Lily était vraiment heureuse que les vacances soient terminées.

Les deux amies montèrent dans le train et se mirent en quête d'un compartiment vide. Lily déposa ses bagages puis se dirigea vers le compartiment des préfets. Lorsqu'elle revint de la réunion, Mary avait été rejointe par Jennifer.  
Jennifer Carter était grande, blonde et mince. Elle ressemblait assez à Mary, à la différence près que ses yeux étaient bleu-gris et non pas vert. Les trois filles formaient un beau trio depuis leur première année. On les voyait rarement séparées et tout le monde les appelait « les inséparables ».  
"Jenny !" s'exclama Lily en sautant au cou de son amie.  
"Doucement, ma p'tite !" dit Jennifer, manquant de tomber à la renverse.  
"Oh ! Arrêtez de m'appeler « petite » ! Je ne suis pas si petite que ça ! Je fait un mètre soixante-deux et demi !"  
"Mais tout ce qui est petit est mignon", dit Mary, riant avec Jennifer devant l'air boudeur de leur amie.  
Elles avaient pris l'habitude de l'appeler « ma petite » depuis l'année précédente : Lily avait peu à peu arrêter de grandir, tandis que Mary et Jennifer avaient continué leur croissance, dépassant « la petite » de 10 bons centimètres...  
Lily était agacée par ce surnom et avait répliqué en les appelants « les grandes perches ».

"J'ai l'impression que ça fait un siècle qu'on ne s'est pas vues !" dit Mary en s'asseyant.  
Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.  
"Tiens, je les avais presque oubliés, ceux-là", marmonna amèrement Lily.  
"Oui, toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Evans", répliqua James Potter.  
Derrière lui, Sirius Black ricanait. Cela lui donnait l'air très bête et avait le don d'exaspérer Lily au plus haut point.  
Elle allait répliquer que ce n'était pas réciproque, lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai.  
Pendant la longue période de solitude qu'étaient pour elle les vacances d'été, elle s'était surprise elle-même à penser à eux, surtout à ce Potter, qu'elle croyait détester.  
Cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa fureur  
"Bon, cria-t-elle, merci d'être venu, c'était trop aimable. La prochaine fois ne vous déranger pas. Et maintenant, vous voyez cette porte ? Je veux que dans 5 secondes, vous soyez de l'autre côté!"  
Les deux garçons n'osèrent pas lui résister.  
En espérant ne plus jamais vous revoir, ajouta-t-elle en refermant la porte sur eux.

James et Sirius restèrent un moment ahuris devant la porte.  
"Waouh, parvint enfin à articuler James, cette fille me rendra dingue ! Elle est encore plus jolie quand elle est énervée…"  
Sirius se retint de rire devant l'expression de son meilleur ami.

Ils retournèrent dans le compartiment où Remus les attendait. Pendant le reste du voyage, James pensa à Lily en participant de temps en temps à la conversation pour ne pas avoir l'air trop absent.  
De son côté, Lily bavardait avec Mary et Jennifer. Elle participait activement à la discussion pour ne pas penser à quelque chose, ou plutôt, à quelqu'un d'autre…  
Ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare de Pré-au-lard.  
Lily contempla un moment le château avant de monter dans l'un des carrosses avec Mary et Jennifer. A Poudlard, elle était véritablement chez elle.  
Une fois dans la Grande Salle, Lily s'assit avec ses amies à l'opposé de James, de façon à ne pas pouvoir le voir.

Comme chaque année, le festin fut délicieux. Après le discours de Dumbledore, chacun se dirigea vers sa salle commune. James y resta un moment avec Sirius et Remus puis, ils montèrent ensemble dans le dortoir où chacun d'eux tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Cette nuit-là, James fit un rêve étrange : il se vit combattre contre un ennemi dont il ne pouvait voir le visage et mourir sous ses coups. Puis l'ennemi tuait Lily qui tentait de protéger un enfant qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à James … mais avait les yeux verts de celle qui semblait être sa mère.  
James se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur et le cœur battant. Puis, en réfléchissant, il se dit que ce ne pouvait de toute façon être qu'un rêve : jamais Lily Evans n'accepterait de sortir avec lui… et encore moins qu'ils aient un enfant.  
Encore abasourdit, James savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à retrouver le sommeil et décida de descendre dans la salle commune.  
Telle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit Lily, plongée dans un énorme livre sur les propriétés du basilic dans les potions. Dans sa chemise de nuit blanche, James pensa qu'elle ressemblait à une mariée.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" dit brusquement Lily qui s'était rapidement aperçue de sa présence, tirant James de sa rêverie.  
"Je… euh… je n'arrivais plus à dormir", bégaya-t-il, pris au dépourvu." Et toi ?" demanda t-il pour ne pas avoir à donner plus de détails.  
"Je suis insomniaque depuis l'âge de sept ans et je ne dors généralement pas plus de cinq heures par nuit", répondit Lily en se replongeant dans son livre. Puis, jetant un coup d'œil en direction de James, elle ajouta : "bah, reste pas planté là, assieds-toi !"  
James tomba lourdement dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

Lily était, en réalité, plutôt heureuse de le voir. Elle avait l'habitude des nuits courtes et en profitait souvent pour faire ses devoirs. Mais cette nuit-là, elle avait été éveillée par ce rêve étrange…


	2. Trahison I

****

  
**CHAPITRE 2: _Trahison I _**

Lorsque le soleil se leva, James s'était finalement endormi. Lily avait fini son livre et le regardait. Non pas avec le regard plein de mépris qu'elle lui réservait d'habitude ; non, celui-là était emplit de tendresse, d'admiration et de douceur…  
Elle s'arracha à sa contemplation et monta s'habiller dans le dortoir. La tour commençait à s'animer et les élèves descendaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Lily attendit Mary et Jennifer et les trois filles allèrent ensemble à la Grande Salle.

Lily était de bonne humeur. Elle discutait avec ses amies.  
"Vous avez vu le nouveau prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?" demanda Lily.  
Jenny jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la table des professeurs.  
"Celui qui est assis à côté de McGonagall ? Dites donc, il est pas mal…"  
Elles éclatèrent de rire.  
Lily et Jennifer reportèrent alors leur attention sur Mary et s'aperçurent que, loin de suivre la conversation, elle semblait captivée par quelque chose non loin de là. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un… En suivant son regard, Lily et Jenny tombèrent sur… Black ! Sirius Black !  
Lily et Jennifer se regardèrent et se retinrent de rire.  
"Mary !" l'appela Lily. Comme l'interpelée ne réagissait pas, elle lui donna un coup de coude.  
"Quoi ??!"  
"Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de nous écouter !"  
Mary ne répondit pas. Lily avait remarqué qu'elle avait quelque peu rougit, mais elle ne dit rien.

Les trois filles quittèrent la Grande Salle sous le regard de James… et Sirius. Lorsque James, en tournant la tête, surprit le regard que son ami portait dans la direction de Lily, un sentiment de trahison l'envahit. Il prit ses affaires et se leva sans que ses amis aient eu le temps de comprendre. Remus se leva. James marmonna un vague « je vous rejoindrais en cours » et sortit.

Depuis les premiers temps de leur amitié, Remus avait toujours été celui à qui tout le monde se confiait.  
Il savait où trouver James : sous l'arbre du parc où ils aimaient s'asseoir.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"  
"Rien !"  
"Rien ne mérite pas que tu t'en ailles."  
Il y avait des jours, comme celui-là, où James en voulait à Remus de si bien le connaître. C'était rageant de voir à quel point il avait toujours les mots pour vous faire avouer.  
James savait qu'il était à un regard de tout lui dire.  
"Alors ?"  
Ne pas lever les yeux, ne surtout pas lever les yeux…  
"Eh bien, en faite, c'est assez compliqué…"


	3. Trahison II

**CHAPITRE 3: _Trahison II_**

Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? N'était-elle pas sa _meilleure_ amie ?  
Lily se remémora encore une fois les événements des deux dernières heures.

Elle se promenait près du lac avec Mary et Jennifer lorsque le sac de Mary avait craqué.  
Jusque là, tout allait bien pensa Lily.  
Mais James, SON James, s'était précipité pour aider Mary à ramasser ses affaires avec un sourire ravageur, de ceux qu'il adressait d'habitude à Lily et qu'elle ignorait ostensiblement.  
Mary, elle, ne l'avait pas ignoré…  
Elle avait remercié James en regardant le sol. Puis, leurs regards s'étaient croisés et Mary avait pris la couleur d'une pivoine.  
Lily était resté bouche bée, les yeux fixés sur Mary. Une brusque idée lui avait traversé l'esprit: et si c'était James que Mary avait regardé, au petit déjeuner…  
Lily ne pu en supporter plus. Sans rien, dire elle s'était enfuie en courant.  
Ses amies tentèrent de la rattraper sous les yeux de James qui suppliait secrètement Lily de le pardonner.

Lily ne descendit pas pour le dîner. Elle resta toute la soirée dans le dortoir.  
James était effondré et Sirius faisait son devoir de potion, autrement dit il boudait dans son coin.

Quand Remus rentra dans la salle commune, il sentit la tension qui y régnait. Il soupira en se demandant lequel de ses amis avait le plus besoin de ses conseils. La réponse vint d'elle-même lorsque James déclara qu'il allait se coucher.  
Remus alla s'asseoir en face de Sirius.  
"Bon, c'est quoi ton problème ?"  
Sirius leva des yeux rageurs.  
Pour une fois, il ne voulait pas se confier, c'était son secret.  
"Eh bien, je n'arrive pas à faire mon devoir de potion…"  
"Pas mal, ça aurai presque pu marcher. Soit un peu plus inventif, la prochaine fois."  
Sirius n'en revint pas.  
Mais comment faisait-il, ce n'était pas possible !!?!  
Remus avait un don, il sentait lorsque quelqu'un faisait des mystères…  
Sirius jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'eux : la salle était vide, ils étaient tranquilles.  
Sirius inspira une grande bouffée d'air et commença :  
"On dirait que James s'est fait une raison, qu'il a enfin oublié Lily…"  
"C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?"dit lentement Remus, ne voyant pas où son ami voulait en venir.  
"Pas pour moi", répondit Sirius d'une voix sourde.  
Remus n'avait pas besoin de plus de détails, il avait compris.  
Ils restèrent un moment à discuter près du feu.  
Lorsqu'ils montèrent se coucher, Sirius se demanda à qui Remus pouvait se confier lorsqu'il en ressentait le besoin, lui qui passait la moitié de son temps à écouter les problèmes des autres…

Lorsque James s'éveilla le lendemain matin, il repensa à la journée de la veille et à tout se qui s'était passer : à Remus qui lui avait encore une fois conseiller d'oublier Lily, au plan qui avait germé dans sa tête pendant qu'il l'écoutait lui faire la morale, au sac de Mary qu'il avait fait craquer, à l'expression de d'horreur de Lily lorsqu'il avait adressé son sourire à son amie et à ses beaux verts pleins de larmes.  
Son plan était simple : puisque Lily ne le supportait pas lorsqu'il était omniprésent, James devait l'ignorer… et la rendre jalouse.  
Si le plan était simple, sa réalisation était plutôt compliquée.  
Il avait eu sa première occasion de le mettre à l'exécution alors qu'il se promenait seul dans le parc.  
Remus était à la bibliothèque et Sirius et James avaient décidé dans un accord tacite de se promener dans des directions opposées.  
Lorsque James aperçut Lily, Jennifer et Mary qui se dirigeaient vers le lac, il se cacha derrière un buisson, sortit discrètement sa baguette et fit céder le sac de Mary. Les parchemins, l'encre et les plumes se répandirent sur l'herbe. James rangea alors sa baguette et se précipita pour aider Mary. Il se força à sourire en imaginant qu'il souriait à Lily. La réaction de cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre et fut plus violente que James ne l'avait imaginée.

Lily se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Elle s'était endormie toute habillée sur ses draps, fatiguée d'avoir beaucoup pleurer.  
Elle se leva, attrapa un livre sur sa table de chevet et sortit silencieusement du dortoir. Elle se descendit dans la salle commune et s'assit dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée où il restait encore quelques braises.  
Lily ouvrit son livre mais les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Elle pleura longtemps, sans faire de bruit, en regardant les braises s'éteindre.  
Quand le jour pointa, Lily avait cessé de pleurer. Elle se sentait vidée de toute émotion, mais calme et soulagée d'un poids.  
Elle lu un peu puis monta s'habiller pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Pendant le repas, Lily discuta avec Jennifer mais ignora ostensiblement Mary.  
"Jenny, peux demander à ta voisine de me passer les toasts ?"  
"La voisine répond non !"  
Chaque repas se passa de même pendant toute la semaine.  
Cela affectait visiblement Mary qui ne comprenait pas se que Lily lui reprochait.  
Un mois passa et la situation ne changea guère. Elle n'était commode pour personne, en particulier pour Jennifer, qui devait faire la navette entre ses deux amies.

James avait conscience du mal qu'il avait fait. Il se demandait parfois si le jeu en valait la chandelle, mais il ne voulait pas se résigner, pas en si bon chemin.  
Mary supportait de plus en plus mal le silence de Lily, mais celle-ci n'y accordait aucune importance.  
Quand les vacances arrivèrent, les elles n'étaient toujours pas réconciliées. Mary avait bien essayé de parler à Lily, mais elle une fois de plus avait refusé.  
Chacune des trois filles partit dans sa famille.  
Lily était heureuse de rentrer chez elle. Cela lui permit de prendre du recul et elle commença à se demander si elle n'avait pas tiré des conclusions un peu trop hâtives.  
Elle avait le projet de lui écrire lorsque, trois jours avant la rentrée, elle reçut un hibou de Mary.  
Elle se rendit compte son erreur et vit alors à quel point elle avait fait souffrir sa meilleure amie et lui écrivit une lettre la suppliant de lui pardonner.  
Elle prit aussi la décision d'avouer se qu'elle ressentait pour James à Mary et Jennifer. Ce qu'elle dès qu'elles se retrouvèrent seules, dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express.  
Les filles ne l'écoutèrent sans faire aucun commentaire. Lorsque Lily eut fini de parler, elles échangèrent un regard, puis Jennifer dit :  
"Eh bien, on l'avait deviné…"  
"Mais, comment ?" demanda Lily.  
Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui avait mit la puce à l'oreille à ses amies, car elle pensait pourtant avoir été discrète…  
"On sait reconnaître une femme amoureuse", dit Mary avec une mimique dont elle avait le secret.  
Lily rougit fortement et les trois filles éclatèrent de rire. Le reste du voyage se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Lily était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ses meilleures amies de s'être enfin confié.  
Lorsqu'elle descendit sur le quai de la gare, Lily se sentait forte. Elle allait lui avouer, elle allait lui se qu'elle ressentait pour lui.  
Mais ce qu'elle vit lui fit perdre le sourire …


	4. Jalousie

**CHAPITRE 4: _Jalousie_**

James tenait enlacée Kelly Fox. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis deux jours. Lorsque Kelly lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, James y avait vu une nouvelle occasion d'appliquer son plan, et avait accepté.  
De plus, Kelly était loin d'être laide …  
Elle était grande, mince, avait de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux mi-longs teints en blond.  
Mais contrairement à Lily, qui était belle au naturel, Kelly était beaucoup plus sophistiquée et usait de tous les produits de beauté qu'elle trouvait.  
Et surtout, c'était la seule ennemie notoire de Lily.  
James discutait avec Sirius et Remus, Kelly sur ses genoux, installé sur un banc du quai, attendant les diligences qui devaient les emmenés jusqu'à l'école.  
Lorsque James aperçu Lily qui passait en le fixant d'un regard noir, il enlaça vigoureusement Kelly et l'embrassa langoureusement.  
Les diligences arrivèrent enfin, et tous les élèves partirent vers le château.

Lily était désespérée. S'il y avait bien un sentiment qu'elle détestait ressentir, c'était bien la déception.  
Ses amies ne savaient pas quoi dire pour la consoler. Lily était dans un tel état de choc qu'elle ne pouvait même pas pleurer.  
Elle ne toucha pas à son dîner, qui était pourtant délicieux. Mary et Jennifer ne la forcèrent pas car elles savaient que cela ne servirait à rien.  
Lily monta directement dans le dortoir et tira les rideaux de son baldaquin.  
Ses amies ne la dérangèrent pas, même si elles savaient qu'elle ne dormait pas.  
Lily passa toute la nuit éveillée, à ruminer ses sombres pensées. Comment avait-il pu choisir quelqu'un comme Kelly, qui était le type même de fille que Lily détestait ?  
Le lendemain matin, elle ne voulut pas descendre prendre son petit déjeuner avec Mary et Jennifer.  
Celles-ci essayèrent de la convaincre de venir, mais Lily coupa court à la discussion en ajoutant qu'elle les attendrait devant la salle de classe.  
Les deux jeunes filles durent se résigner et partir déjeuner avant d'être en retard.  
Les semaines puis les mois passèrent, chaque jour semblable à la veille.  
Lily ne se forçait à manger que le matin pour ne pas trop inquiéter Mary et Jennifer. Le reste du temps, elle prétextait avoir trop de devoirs pour aller manger.  
Le mois de décembre arriva.  
Mary et Jennifer supplièrent Lily de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances.  
Elle les soupçonnait de vouloir la surveiller, mais elle accepta.

James, lui aussi, restait à Poudlard avec Sirius, Remus… et Kelly bien sûr.  
Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté de sortir avec elle.  
Lorsqu'ils avaient appris que James avec Kelly, Sirius et Remus avaient été assez surpris mais ne l'avaient pas trop montré.  
Cela en arranger même un : depuis qu'il était sûr que James ne l'aimait pas, Sirius flirtait indéniablement avec Mary.  
James avait parié avec Remus qu'ils sortiraient ensemble d'ici un mois…

Noël arriva. Lily retrouva un peu de sa joie de vivre. Elle reçu, comme chaque année, une montagne de cadeaux.  
Elle descendit déjeuner avec Mary et Jennifer. C'est alors seulement qu'elle remarqua le magnifique collier de Mary. Elle lui demanda qui lui avait offert.  
"Je ne sais pas", lui répondit-elle, il n'y avait pas de nom.

Et durant le reste de la journée, Lily n'y pensa plus.  
La neige rendait le château féerique, Lily s'amusait avec ses amies et ne pensait plus à James. La vie était belle. Pendant quelques merveilleux instants, tous ses problèmes sombrèrent dans le néant, devenus insignifiants.  
Ce bonheur tout neuf était un quelque peu gâché par le sombre présage qu'il ne durerait pas. Mais Lily se força à ne rien en laisser paraître car elle savait que ses amies se faisaient beaucoup de soucis pour elle.  
Le pressentiment de Lily était justifié. Elle en eu la confirmation le soir même.  
Elle était descendue dans la salle commune, un livre sous le bras, comme à son habitude. Puis, elle s'était assise, les yeux encore ensommeillés, sur l'un des fauteuils. Elle étouffa un cri lorsque, levant les yeux, elle aperçut Sirius embrassant fougueusement Mary, qui n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre.  
Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent soudainement quand ils s'aperçurent de la présence de Lily. Un silence gênant s'installa. Pour détendre l'ambiance, Mary demanda :  
"Euh, quelle heure est-il ?"  
"Exactement une heure et quart", répondit Lily en tentant de garder son calme." Et vous êtes là depuis… ?"  
"Euh, onze heures et demi…"  
"Bon, moi je suis crevé, je vais me coucher", dit Sirius." Bonne nuit, chérie."  
Sous le regard perplexe de Lily, ils échangèrent un bonsoir qui se passait de mots, puis Sirius monta dans le dortoir.  
« Toujours aussi courageux, Black, pensa Lily. »  
"Bonne nuit, chérie ?" demanda-t-elle. "C'est quoi cette histoire ? J'ai raté un épisode ?"  
"En fait, oui", répondit lentement Mary. "Et comme Lily lui jetait un regard interrogateur", elle ajouta : "le collier, c'était Sirius. Seulement, ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est qu'il avait mit un mot dans le paquet… un mot qui me donnait rendez-vous ce soir, dans la salle commune. Et, bon bref … enfin tu as compris la suite. Tu me détestes ?"  
"Mais non", répondit Lily," enfin si parce que ne m'en as pas parlé. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?"  
"J'avais peur que tu réagisses mal, que ça te rappelle tes problème avec ... James"  
Elles se tombèrent dans les bras.

Dans son lit, Lily ne pu arrêter de penser à se qu'elle avait vu. Elle s'empêchait d'être jalouse parce que Mary était sa meilleure amie et qu'elle avait le droit d'être heureuse. Sirius aimait vraiment Mary, cela se voyait. Lily devrait s'y faire, maintenant c'était Mary qui était aimée.

C'était la fin de l'après-midi et Mary et Sirius étaient assis côte à côte dans la salle commune.  
"Tu as fait ton devoir de métamorphose ? "demanda Mary.  
"Non, mais James l'a fait, je crois", répondit Sirius en se levant  
Et il monta dans le dortoir ou James était.  
Il redescendit presque aussitôt.  
"Heu…Je crois que se n'est pas le moment", dit Sirius," il est en train de s'engueuler avec Kelly."  
"Ce n'est pas grave", répondit Mary, "on va attendre Remus, c'est plus sûr."  
"Tu as raison. Et si on passait à quelque chose de plus intéressant…"  
Mary sourit et l'embrassa avec passion.


	5. Découverte

**CHAPITRE 5: _Découverte_**

Lily avait recommencé à fondre comme un sucre dans un verre d'eau, tout comme la joie qu'elle avait ressentie au moment de noël. Elle ne supportait pas de voir Kelly s'exhibée au bras de James et passer sa mains dans ses cheveux en bataille, en la regardant d'un air provocateur. Mary et Sirius, qui pouvaient plus se quitter une minute, n'était pas la pour arranger les choses.  
"Tu t'en vas ?" demanda Lily avec espoir lorsque le jeune homme se leva. Jennifer, Mary, Sirius et elle prenaient leur petit-déjeuner ensemble.  
"Non", répondit-il, "je voulais juste aller dire bonjour à Remus et James…"

Il y avait autre chose qui dérangeait encore plus Lily : voir Kelly embrasser James, ce dont elle ne se privait pas, en particulier lorsqu'elle savait que Lily les observait.  
"Écœurant !" dit Jenny à voix basse.  
Lily ne répondit, trop occupée à se retenir de jeter un sort à Kelly.  
"Sale garce", murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Lorsque les cours avaient repris, Lily s'y était jetée à corps perdu. Elle passait tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque.  
Les septièmes années étaient ensevelis sous une montagne et rares étaient les soirs où la salle commune se vidait avant minuit. Même Lily, qui avait pourtant toujours été très organisée, avant beaucoup de mal à ne pas se laisser dépasser et elle était souvent la dernière à aller se coucher.

Une nuit où elle était particulièrement en retard, Remus rentra dans la salle commune et s'approcha de la table où Lily faisait son devoir de potion. Il lui restait encore pas mal de travail et elle devrait y passer une bonne partie de la nuit si elle voulait finir.

"Je peux m'asseoir ?" demanda Remus de sa voix calme.  
Lily acquiesça. Ce connaissant depuis leur première année, Remus et elle étaient assez proches. Ils étaient tous les deux préfets et Lily appréciait la compagnie du jeune homme.

Remus l'observa un pendant moment. Ce n'était plus la même Lily, elle avait de grande cernes sous les yeux, avait perdu au moins 4 kilos et semblait exténuée.  
"Tu devrais aller te coucher", lui conseilla-t-il.  
"Oui", répondit Lily en se levant, "je finirai ça demain."  
Elle commença à rassembler ses affaires.  
"Laisse, je vais le faire", lui dit Remus, "et je les poserais sur ce fauteuil et tu les récupéreras demain, comme tu te lèves toujours aux aurores."  
Lily n'eut pas la force de refuser. Elle sourit faiblement et murmura :  
"Merci, tu es vraiment un ange."  
Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit puis monta se coucher.

Remus commença donc à ranger les livres et les parchemins, mais il s'arrêta bien vite et resta un moment interdit devant ce qu'il venait de trouver sous les cours de Lily : un petit carnet bleu et une boîte qui, lorsque il la regarda de plus près, s'avéra contenir des coupe-faims. Remus n'en avait jamais entendu parler, mais déduisit rapidement leur usage.  
Il contempla un instant le carnet bleu. Là non plus, il n'y avait pas de doute possible : il avait entre ses mains le journal intime de Lily Evans.

Lily Evans, dont il était amoureux depuis le premier regard. Sept ans de sentiments refoulés remontèrent jusqu'à son cœur. Sept ans pendant lesquels il avait toujours caché son jeu.  
Bien sûr, au début il avait essayé de se confier à James. Mauvaise idée : le jour où il avait prit la décision de tout lui avouer, James l'avait prit à part pour lui parler de quelque chose d'important : il était fou de la jolie Lily.  
Depuis ce jour Remus n'eut plus jamais l'envie de partager son grand secret et ne laissa jamais rien paraître de son amour pour la jeune fille.  
De tout façon, rien n'était possible entre, se disait-il. Il se contentait depuis de leur amitié.  
Cela n'avait pas empêché son cœur de manquer un battement lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il était un ange …  
Mais pour le moment, Remus était face à un véritable dilemme : soit il décidait de respecter l'intimité de Lily, et il ne lisait son journal, soit il essayait de trouver ce qui la rendait si triste, elle alors être très indiscret et trahir, en quelque sorte, la confiance qu'elle avait en lui.  
Il resta longtemps immobile, le carnet entre ses mains, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire.  
Puis, il inspira longuement et ferma les yeux.  
Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, sa décision était prise : il lirai, pour le bien de Lily.  
Et il ne fut pas déçu. Dès la première ligne, on pouvait lire :

_J'aime James Potter_


	6. Confessions

_Merci pour les reviews!!! ça fait trèèèèèèèès plaisir!! bon la on commence à arriver à des chapitres un peu mieux écrits car plus récents... perso, celui la est un de mes préféré mm s'il n'est pas trop trop crédible. _

_alors pour répondre à vos questions: il y a 17 chapitres mais la longueur varie. généralement je marche souvent à l'économie de mots donc un chapitre ne fait jamais 3 km . and by the way, of course I speak English... ummmm well, I understand much more than I speak. I love reading fanfiction about the series "24" and most of them are in English. I think that when this fic is complete, I'm going to translate some..._

_voila, ptit cadeaux pour le Jour de L'An_

**CHAPITRE 6: _Confessions_**

Remus lut pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Il était absorbé. Lily avait un style magnifique, direct et plein de tristesse.  
Lorsqu'il referma le carnet, il s'aperçut que le jour se levait.

Il rangea le journal et les coupe-faims avec les cours de Lily, puis sortit le devoir de potion qu'il avait à finir. Il tenta de se concentrer mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il allait dire à Lily. Il n'avait écrit qu'une seule ligne à son devoir lorsqu'elle descendit.  
"Salut !"  
"Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?"  
"Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi autant", répondit Lily avec un sourire.

Remus ne cessait de se demander s'il aurait le courage de lui parler.  
Il la regarda prendre son sac sur le fauteuil et venir s'asseoir près de lui. Il devait lui parler, ce qu'il avait fait était trop grave pour qu'il lui cache.

Remus chercha un moment comment introduire sa révélation. Comme il ne trouvait pas, il se lança, d'une voix un peu hésitante :  
"Lily ?..."  
"Mmmmm ?..."  
Elle était à présent plongée dans un devoir. Remus pensa, avec un petit pincement au cœur, qu'elle était encore plus belle avec cet air de concentration sur le visage.  
"Lily, j'ai lu ton journal…"  
Elle mit environ deux secondes pour assimiler l'information.  
Elle cligna des yeux puis se redressa lentement. Remus déglutit difficilement. Il n'avait peut-être pas choisit la bonne méthode, finalement.  
"Tu as… tout lu ?"  
Remus acquiesça :  
"De la première à la dernière ligne…"  
"Mais… _pourquoi_ ?"  
"Pour essayer de savoir pourquoi tu étais si triste en ce moment", murmura Remus.  
Lily détourna son regard.  
"Je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas."  
"Lily, ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir, je sais déjà."  
Elle ne répondit pas. Remus vit qu'elle était partagée entre le besoin de se confier et l'envie de garder ses problèmes pour elle.  
"Bon, d'accord, t'as gagné ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir de plus puisque tu sais déjà tout ?!"

Remus n'en revint pas : non seulement Lily n'était pas en colère mais en plus elle acceptait de se confier.  
"Depuis quand tu l'aimes ?"  
La question était sortie toute seule, et lorsqu'il s'entendit la poser, Remus s'en voulut de ne pas avoir su mettre ses sentiments pour Lily de côté.  
Lily releva la tête et lui jeta un regard surpris.  
"Non, oublie ça. Tu n'es vraiment pas obligée de répondre, je…"  
Mais Lily commençait déjà à réfléchir.

"Eh bien", commença-t-elle lentement, "je crois que… j'ai toujours… eu une attirance pour lui… Je sais, c'est très bizarre… "ajouta-t-elle en rougissant lorsqu'elle vit le regard amusé de Remus.  
"Je vois, si tu étais toujours en train de nous surveiller et de l'enguirlander à chaque fois que tu le voyais faire un pas de travers, c'était juste une manière de l'approcher. Comme ça, ni vu, ni connu, une petite conversation avec le garçon qui te fait craquer. J'admire la technique…"

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, le teint de Lily monta d'un cran dans l'échelle des rouges.  
Remus ne parvint pas à cacher son sourire : Lily ne montrait pas souvent la facette sensible et timide de sa personnalité et la voir dans se rôle était assez comique…  
"Je suis si nulle que ça ? "demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
"Oh mais non", répondit Remus, redevenu sérieux," mais c'est vraiment déconcertant de te voir, toi, Lily Evans, 17 ans, la fille la plus forte, adulte, digne et surtout, la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse, tombée follement amoureuse de James Potter. Qui plus est, il te fait des avances depuis bientôt 7 ans et toi, tu prends bien soin de les repousser avec force."  
"Faisait des avances, corrigea Lily d'une voix amère."

Remus garda le silence pendant un moment.  
"Ecoute Lily, James est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Mais est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'il valle la peine que tu te fasses autant de mal ?"  
"Mais non, tu dis n'importe quoi, je ne me fais rien", protesta Lily.  
"Lily…"  
"Ah oui", répliqua Lily sur un ton accusateur," j'avais oublié que tu savais déjà TOUT de ma vie PRIVEE, vu que tu as lu mon journal INTIME !!"  
"N'essaye pas de me faire culpabiliser, je ne regrette en rien ce que j'ai fait", dit Remus, toujours aussi calme.

Lily se leva brusquement et se mit à marcher de long en large.  
"Tu veux entendre de ma bouche ce que tu as déjà lu, écrit de ma main ? demanda-t-elle, tournée vers une fenêtre, dos à Remus. Eh bien, que veux que je te dise : oui, je prends des coupe-faims… Je sais ce que je fais et suis en pleine forme. De toute façon, j'avais au moins trois kilos de trop."  
"Depuis quand tu en prends ?" l'interrogea Remus à mi –voix.  
Lily se retourna et Remus eut un choc : ces yeux étaient rougis et son visage inondé de grosses larmes.  
"Depuis que James est avec _elle_."  
Elle fondit en larmes en s'effondrant sur un canapé. Remus ne savait plus quoi lui dire alors il se leva, alla s'asseoir près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.  
Lily posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
Remus sentit son pouls accélérer et ses joues devenir si chaudes qu'il était sûr qu'elles devaient être très rouges. Il songea que si Lily avait été dans ses bras pour d'autres raisons, cela aurai été le plus beau moment de sa vie. Il caressa la longue chevelure rousse de la jeune fille et regretta presque lorsque ses larmes cessèrent. Quand elles eurent totalement disparues, Remus lâcha Lily à contrecœur.  
"Ça va aller ? "demanda-t-il.  
"Oui, merci."  
Elle esquissa un faible sourire.

"Mais je m'en veux de ne pas m'être aperçu de mes sentiments à temps. Pour moi", continua-t-elle avec, cette fois, un vrai sourire," tout ça c'était comme un grand jeux du chat et de la souris."  
"Ha ha, alors comme ça, tu ne détestais pas autant que tu le criais sur tous les toits qu'il te drague comme ce n'était pas permis ?" la taquina Remus en souriant, lui aussi.  
Lily éclata de rire, un vrai rire franc, cristallin, que Remus n'avait pas entendu depuis plusieurs mois.

"Et dire que maintenant, tout ça, c'est fini…" soupira-t-elle, une fois calmée.  
"Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?"  
"Réfléchis un peu : je ne suis rien par rapport à sa Kelly-aux-longues-jambes-et-aux-décolletés-vertigineux !"  
"Ah, les filles", fit Remus en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres, faussement exaspéré.  
Lily lui jeta un regard noir.  
"Je ne comprend pas comment il peut sortir avec cette fille."  
"Et moi", répliqua Remus," je ne comprends pas comment une fille peut aimer autant le garçon qui la fait souffrir."  
Les larmes montèrent jusqu'aux yeux de Lily mais elle les essuya rapidement du revers de la main.  
"Tu as sans doute raison "reprit-elle," il n'en vaut pas la peine."  
Elle se leva et rassembla ses affaires. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Remus, l'embrassa sur le front et murmura :  
"Merci"  
Puis Lily quitta la salle commune.

Remus resta un moment assis, le temps de reprendre ses esprits puis commença à monter les escaliers. A peine arrivé à la troisième marche, il entendit des pas précipités et la porte du dortoir claquer.  
Remus avait une idée de l'identité de la personne qui venait de gravir les marches quatre à quatre, mais il n'avait jamais autant espérer se tromper.


	7. Disputes & Résolutions

**CHAPITRE 7: **_**Disputes & Résolutions**_

James arpentait le dortoir de long en large, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensés.

La conversation qu'il avait surpris venait de balayer tout ce qu'il avait pu penser.

Tout d'abord, et cette rendait James infiniment heureux, Lily l'aimait… Oui, LA Lily Evans de ses rêves, celle qui hantait ses pensés depuis sept ans. Il avait du mal à réaliser que l'un de ses plus beaux rêves devienne réalité du jour au lendemain.Le reste était moins réjouissant : le plan de James avait fonctionné à merveille et Lily jalousait Kelly au point de se faire du mal.

Mais le plus grave était que Remus, un de ses meilleurs amis, qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, semblait au courant des sentiments de Lily et lui avait conseillé de l'oublier !

Voilà ce que pensait James lorsque Remus entra dans la pièce.

Bonjour ! dit-il, l'air de rien.

James l'observa un moment : c'était la première fois qu'il s'apercevait que son ami cachait si bien son jeu.

Il décida d'être le plus direct possible.

Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?

"Ça" quoi ?

Remus, tu sais très bien, de quoi je veux parler, dit James en essayant de paraître le plus calme possible, alors ne perds pas ton temps à essayer de mentir.

Remus soupira et s'assit sur son lit.

Premièrement, commença-t-il, parce qu'elle s'est fait beaucoup de mal à cause de toi. Ensuite parce que je pense que tu ne la mérite pas…

James eu le souffle coupé.

Qu… quoi ? bégaya-t-il.

Si tu avais parlé plus de trente secondes avec elle, si tu la connaissais vraiment, tu saurais que c'est une fille géniale qui n'a pas besoin d'un petit prétentieux comme toi.

James fut envahit par la colère et cria :

Et qui tu es pour la connaître et me donner des leçons ?

Remus fit quelques pas en direction de la porte.

Saches que tu n'es pas le seul à t'intéresser à Lily, dit-il de sa voix calme.

James comprit tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire par là et le retint avant qu'il ne sorte.

Tu l'aimes, hein ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu l'aimes et tu ne me l'avais jamais dit ?

Remus allait répondre mais il fut coupé par Sirius.

Pardonner-moi d'interrompre cette discussion qui promet d'être fort intéressante, mais il est encore tôt et j'aimerais bien dormir encore un peu.

Lorsque Remus se retourna, James était parti.

Il prit son petit-déjeuner seul puis se promena un moment, cherchant que faire.Ses pas le menèrent, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, à son endroit favori du parc, l'arbre près du lac.

Mais quelqu'un y était déjà installé, à la grande surprise de James : Lily…Il eu un moment de panique.

Que devait-il faire : la laisser tranquille et s'éclipser en espérant qu'elle ne l'ai pas vu, ou aller lui parler en essayant de faire comme s'il ne savait rien ?James avait pris conscience de la sensibilité de Lily, mais aussi (et cela le rendait très fier ) qu'il avait pris une certaine importance pour elle

.Après mûre réflexion, il vint s'asseoir près de Lily.

Salut, lança-t-il en espérant que sa voix ne trahirait pas son manque de confiance en lui.

Salut, répondit-elle en levant les yeux de son livre. Tu vas bien ?

Elle ne l'avait pas jeté, lui avait répondu gentiment et semblait vouloir bavarder avec lui : première étape franchit avec brio ! James pu enfin respirer un peu plus amplement.

Oui, et toi ?

Et ils parlèrent ainsi, de la pluie et du beau temps, des examens qui approchaient, de tout et de rien…

James était ravi, plus ils parlaient plus il en était sûr : Lily était la femme de sa vie…Mais le moment vint où ils durent se séparer.

Lily regarda sa montre et dit :

Désolée, mais je dois y aller, Mary et Jenny doivent me chercher… A bientôt !

Et avant que James eu le temps de réaliser, elle était partie…

Il resta assis, seul et un peu hébété : pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily lui avait souri. James chercha un rapport entre ce brusque changement de comportement et la conversation qu'il avait entendu le matin même. L'évidence le frappa de plein fouet : Lily était heureuse car elle se sentait «guérie» de lui…Mais se ressaisit bien vite.

Il ne lui restait qu'une seul chose à faire…

Mais où étais-tu passée ? Tu nous as fait super peur ! criait Jenny.

Et c'était vrai, Mary et elle avaient réellement été soulagées lorsque Lily était rentrée dans la salle commune. Ces derniers temps, elles avaient évité de la laisser seule, juste au cas où…Les trois filles allèrent déjeuner.

Si tu crois qu'on va rester sans explications…commença Mary.

D'accord, d'accord, la coupa calmement Lily, si vous voulez tout savoir, je suis allée dans le parc, j'ai rencontré James et nous avons parlé. Des questions ?

Après quelques secondes d'ébahissement, Jenny demanda :

Comment ça s'est passé ?

Je ne l'aime plus, répondit la jeune fille.

Le reste du repas se passa dans le silence.

Les septièmes années étaient ensevelis sous une montagne de devoirs et la plupart d'entre eux profitait de leurs heures libres pour aller travailler à la bibliothèque.

C'est ce que firent Lily, Mary et Jennifer après avoir déjeuner.

C'est aussi dans ce lieu, entre les rayons, que Jenny croisa Remus.

Toi, tu as besoin de me parler, dit-elle en remettant un livre en place.

Comment tu le sais ? demanda-t-il.

Quand mon meilleur ami a ces yeux là, c'est qu'il a quelque chose à me dire, répondit simplement la jeune fille.

Remus baissa les yeux.

Alors ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

Viens, suis-moi, murmura-t-il en entrainant la jeune fille.

Jennifer suivit donc Remus jusqu'au parc, très intriguée. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Cela devait être important, très important, assez important, tout du moins, pour qu'il l'entraîne à l'écart.

Remus et elle se connaissaient depuis leur enfance. Leur parents étaient de très bons amis et se voyaient souvent. Les deux enfants avaient donc joué des heures durant pendant les longues et ennuyeuses conversassions des adultes. Puis, ils étaient arrivés, eux aussi, à l'âge où les discussions remplacent peu à peu le jeu. Jennifer était à peu près la seule personne à qui Remus se confiait et de son côté, elle lui demandait souvent son avis ou des conseils.

Mais ce jour-là, Jenny le sentait, il y avait quelque chose de particulier.

Remus, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

Oui, mais… C'est compliqué et… je regrette vraiment ce que j'ai fait… en plus je me sens idiot !

Combien de fois je me suis confiée à toi pour des histoires sans aucune importance ?? dit Jenny, tentant d'être rassurante.

Malgré cela, elle commençait à être inquiète.

« Qu'as-tu fait ?? se demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, comme pour essayer de lire dans ses pensées.

Le jeune homme du s'en apercevoir car il cilla.

D'accord… comment dire… viens, on va marcher…

Jenny acquiesça.

Tu sais, Remus, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi et tu avoir confiance en moi.

Oui, je sais. J'ai confiance mais cette fois ce n'est plus pareille…

Je ne vois pas en quoi se serait différent ….

J'aime Lily, la coupa-t-il doucement.

Oui, et alors je ne vois pas ce qu… quoi ?? s'exclama la jeune fille lorsqu'elle réalisa se qu'il venait de lui dire. Pardon ?

J'aime Lily, répéta Remus, légèrement plus fort.

Jennifer s'était arrêtée de marcher, choquée.

Lily !? Lily Evans ?! demanda-t-elle.

Puis, comme Remus avait fait oui de la tête, elle leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant « Oh, mon Dieu ! »Elle se remit à marcher, beaucoup plus rapidement. Remus courut pour rester à sa hauteur.

Comme si ce n'était déjà pas déjà assez compliqué comme ça ! continua-t-elle

.Attends ! Je ne t'ai pas encore dit le pire… dit Remus.

Ah, parce que ça, ce n'était pas le pire ? s'écria la jeune fille en marchant.

J'ai fait une bêtise, dit-il imperturbable.

Jennifer ne répondit rien mais, elle commença à se calmer ;« C'est mon ami, se dit-elle, et lui a besoin de mon aide… »

J'ai parlé avec Lily, commença-t-il. James la rends très malheureuse. Mais elle est très amoureuse de lui, bien plus qu'elle ne le montre, bien plus encore qu'elle ne le croit. Mais moi, je lui ai dit le contraire, et maintenant…

Elle croit qu'elle ne l'aime plus, termina Jenny.

Il acquiesça.

James a entendu notre conversation et… et je lui ai dit tout ce que pensait…

Et il lui raconta alors toute l'histoire en détails.

Lorsque Remus releva la tête, Jennifer vit son regard triste et son désespoir et s'en voulut d'avoir d'abord réagit avec colère.

Je suis venu te demander ce que je dois faire.

Ecoute, je connais très bien Lily, quand se persuade de quelque chose, c'est presque impossible de la faire changer d'avis. En fait, je pense que maintenant, ce n'est plus de toi que cela va dépendre, mais du comportement de James.

Tu crois qu'il fera ce qu'il faut ? demanda Remus.

S'il l'aime autant qu'il le dit, oui, il le fera.

Les deux jeunes gens reprirent leur marche, cette fois en direction du château.

Tout en marchant, Jennifer continuait à observer son meilleur ami.

Hé, ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle chercha à croiser son regard, mais Remus regardait de l'autre côté.

Oui, t'en fais pas, répondit-il.

Non, toi, ne t'en fais pas. Tout le monde a le droit à l'erreur.

Je voulais lui éviter de souffrir.

Il tourna enfin la tête et Jenny le vit pleurer pour la première fois de sa vie.

Remus ? Oh, Remus, s'il-te-plait…

Elle sentait déjà les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Elle vint alors se blottir contre lui.

Jenny ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre.

Plus tard, lorsque les larmes eurent cessées, Remus murmura avec un faible sourire:

Décidément, aujourd'hui, je n'arrive qu'à faire pleurer les filles.

Jenny éclata de rire.


	8. Travail d'équipe

**CHAPITRE 8: **_**Travail d'équipe**_

Donc, résumons la situation : la fille que tu aimes depuis toujours t'aime aussi, mais toi, tu ne le savais pas donc, tu es sortis avec une autre fille pour l'énerver. Mais ta chérie est tombée dans ton piège et a été plus jalouse que tu ne l'avais prévu, et ça a mal tourné pour elle. Sur ce, un de tes meilleurs amis arrive et la console en lui disant, je le cite, que « tu n'en vaux pas la peine ». Du coup, ta chérie est persuadée de ne plus t'aimer, mais, point positif, elle est devenue amicale avec toi.

Tu oublies quelques détails, fit remarquer James, le « meilleur ami » est amoureux de la « chérie » et j'ai largué Kelly. Maintenant, qu'est-ce-que je dois faire ?

Eh ben, dit Sirius en levant les yeux au plafond, pour une galère, ça c'est une galère !

Merci, Sirius, répliqua James, je n'aurai pas trouvé tout seul ! Ça me remonte vraiment le moral !

Bon, eh bien, si tu veux vraiment l'avis d'un expert, je dirais que l'amitié est une bonne base pour une relation durable. De plus, quand un garçon et une fille sont assez proches, ils finissent souvent par tomber amoureux…  
James resta bouche bée.

En clair…

Fait en sorte que Lily soit ton amie pour avoir une chance qu'elle soit ta petite amie… Rapproche-toi d'elle, parle avec elle, fait tes devoirs avec elle… je ne sais pas moi…

Sirius, tu es génial ! Merci vieux. Mais comment tu sais tout ça sur les filles ?

L'expérience, p'tit, l'expérience, dit Sirius en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, l'air supérieur.

Allez, Don Juan, viens, on va être en retard au cours…

Ce fut justement lors du cours que James eu sa première occasion d'appliquer le conseil de Sirius.

Tu as vu, Kelly Fox a les yeux rougit ce matin ! chuchota Mary, en marchant vers la salle de cours.

Elle ne s'est même pas maquillée, ajouta Jennifer. Ce n'est pas normal !

James vient de la quittée, dit Sirius.

Il avait annoncé cette nouvelle d'un ton égal, mais Lily avait vu qu'il l'avait fait en la regardant, comme pour guetter sa réaction.Mais elle resta de marbre et regarda le ciel par la fenêtre.  
Il était d'un bleu magnifique et sans nuage.  
Décidément, la journée commence bien, se dit la jeune fille.  
Mais, son opinion allait bien vite changer.

Bien, du calme, jeunes gens. J'ai des informations importantes à vous donner ! dit le professeur Marshall.Les bruits de fond diminuèrent puis le silence se fit.

Le professeur Marshall enseignait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
IL était le plus jeune du corps enseignant mais aussi le plus apprécié, notamment de la gent féminine…  
Les élèves aimaient son humour et sa façon ludique de les faire travailler.Sa méthode était plutôt efficace. Avec lui, les élèves apprenaient volontiers.

Comme vous le savez, les examens approchent. Certains diront qu'il y a encore le temps, mais vous verrez, vous serrez assis devant vos copies avant d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser… Pour vous aider, j'ai pensé à vous faire travailler par groupes de deux élèves de niveaux comparables. Pour la partie théorique, chaque groupe aura un questionnaire différent, qu'il devra remplir pour la semaine suivante.La partie pratique consistera en duels, toujours par deux.

Son discours fut accueillit avec enthousiasme.

Ah, et j'oubliais un petit détail : c'est moi qui forme les duos et ils seront mixtes…

Cette fois, il y eu un concert de protestations.

Jeunes gens, vous n'êtes plus des enfants ! Et puis, à votre âge, un peu de mixité ne fait pas de mal…dit le professeur en souriant. Bon, maintenant, je vous donne les groupes : Andrews et… hum… Black. Vous semblez bien vous entendre et ce sera important. Carter et Lupin. Devon et Martins. Evans et… voyons, quelqu'un de votre niveau… tenez, pourquoi pas Potter. Fox et…

Lily n'entendit pas le nom du partenaire de Kelly.  
Son cerveau s'était paralysé.  
« _Oh non, pas ça_, se dit-elle. »

Maintenant, dit le professeur Marshall une fois que tous les groupes furent constitués, je voudrais que vous vous regroupiez par duos. Dorénavant, vous vous placerez ainsi à chaque cours.

Lily se qui pouvait arriver de pire alors que James se levait et venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Re bonjour ! dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle répondit en souriant elle aussi, décidée à ne pas laisser paraître son trouble.

Lily eu beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur le cours.  
Pourtant la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était sa matière préférée. Mais savoir James près d'elle l'empêchait de suivre, même si le jeune homme avait, pour une fois, une conduite exemplaire. Elle devait faire un immense effort pour prendre des notes au lieu de le regarder… Le professeur Marshall distribua le premier questionnaire.

Je voudrai que vous commenciez maintenant, dit-il. Comme ça, vous ne viendrez pas me voir au dernier moment pour me dire que vous n'avez rien comprit. J'insiste sur le fait que les deux membres du groupe doivent participer… il est hors de question que l'un fasse tout le travail pendant que l'autre se tourne les pouces ! Il est important que vous communiquiez entre vous, que vous mettiez en commun vos connaissances…

Voilà ce qui pouvait arriver de pire, se dit Lily.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle devrai, de toute façon, travailler avec lui, mais elle aurai préféré repousser ce moment au plus tard possible.Elle jeta un regard inquiet vers James, qui sortait déjà de quoi écrire.

Alors, dit-il en lisant le questionnaire, dans un état de concentration extrême, j'espère que tu sais répondre aux trois dernières questions parce que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la réponse !

Lily lu attentivement le parchemin, le cœur battant.  
S'il y avait bien un moment où elle devait se rappeler de tout ce qu'elle avait apprit dans les livres, c'était bien celui-ci : elle ne voulait absolument pas passer pour une idiote…

Euh… il me semble que j'avais lu quelque chose…mais je ne sais plus…

Ce n'est pas grave, on se débrouillera pour aller à la bibliothèque.

Lily acquiesça et s'intéressa aux autres questions.Elle fut rassurer de voir que les autres questions étaient simples.  
Ils travaillèrent pendant le reste du cours. Lily s'était détendue, se qui leur permit d'avancer rapidement.  
La jeune fille était épatée par les connaissances de James. Elle ne s'en était jamais aperçue, mais il était très doué, en particulier en matière de loup-garou.  
Lorsque la cloche retentit, ils avaient déjà fait plus de la moitié du devoir.

Bon, dit alors James, on ira chercher le reste plus tard. Tu auras le temps ce soir ?

Oui, bien sûr, répondit Lily avec un empressement non dissimulé.

Elle espéra ne pas avoir rougit.

Super, alors à ce soir !

Lily resta assise, le regardant s'éloigner.

En trois mots et un sourire, il avait eu raison de ses décisions.


	9. Bain de Minuit

**CHAPITRE 9: **_**Bain de Minuit**_

Vous allez bien Evans ? demanda le professeur Marshall.

Lily, brusquement sortie de sa rêverie, mit un moment avant de comprendre qui lui parlait.

Oh, oui. Je suis en pleine forme… répondit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

Vous êtes sûre ? insista-il en fronçant les sourcils. Vous êtes vraiment très pâle…

Non, je vous assure que tout va bien, dit Lily.

C'était parfaitement faux.  
Elle se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement rien qu'en pensant à James et au rendez-vous qu'elle avait accepté.  
Le professeur la regarda dans les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Après quelques secondes, la jeune fille baissa les yeux, même si elle savait qu'elle s'était trahie.

Bien, si vous ne voulez pas m'en parler, dit-il rassemblant ces copies.

Lily ramassa ses affaires et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

Evans ! la rappela le professeur.

Elle se retourna.

Si vous changer d'avis, ma porte est toujours ouverte…

Lily sortit, sentant le regard de son professeur dans son dos.Dès qu'elle fut sûre qu'il ne pouvait plus la voir ni l'entendre, elle se mit a courir.Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut à bout de souffle.  
Là, elle s'assit dans l'escalier et se força à respirer amplement pour retrouver son calme.  
Pourquoi était-elle aussi troublée ? Elle se sentait comme une fillette de douze ans à l'aube de son premier flirt.  
Une partie d'elle détestait être dominée par ses émotions et l'autre adorait ce flot de sentiments qui faisait battre plus vite son cœur…  
Elle se leva et décida d'aller prendre l'air.

Sirius et James étaient sortis s'entraîner au Quidditch.

Alors ? demanda Sirius en réceptionnant la passe que James venait de lui faire.

Alors quoi ? répondit ce dernier.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

Tu sais très bien ce dont je parle : comment ça s'est passé avec Lily ?

Eh bien, je dois la retrouver dans une demi-heure à la bibliothèque…

Sirius fut si surprit qu'il rata le Souaffle.

Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il après être descendu en chandelle pour rattraper la balle. Déjà un rendez-vous ! Dis donc, t'as pas perdu ton temps !

Ce n'est pas vraiment un rendez-vous, c'est pour les devoirs, dit James en regardant le souaffle.

Oh, oui bien sûr, répliqua Sirius avec un sourire ironique, juste pour les devoirs…

Ecoute Sirius, soupira James, c'est la première fois que j'arrive à être aussi proche d'elle alors je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de tout gâcher maintenant. Je crois qu'elle ne sait plus très bien où elle en est, donc ce n'est pas le moment de la brusquer. Je pense que c'est un peu pour ça qu'elle m'a toujours rejeté…

Sirius sourit.

Bon, alors tu ferrais bien d'aller te doucher et t'habiller, je pense qu'elle n'apprécierait pas que tu sois en retard.

James sourit à son tour et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.  
Sirius regarda son ami atterrir et murmura :

C'est dingue ce qu'on peut changer par amour…

Lorsque Lily entra dans la bibliothèque en pensant être en avance, elle eu la surprise de voir que James était déjà là.  
Elle resta à l'écart pendant un moment et l'observa alors qu'il était absorbé par la recherche d'un livre sur un rayonnage, un air de concentration inhabituel sur le visage, ce qui fit sourire Lily.

Je peux t'aider ? demanda-t-elle, révélant sa présence.

James sursauta puis éclata de rire en la voyant.

Oui, en fait je cherche un livre sur les animagus.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

Les animagus ? répéta-t-elle. Je ne me souviens pas qu'il y ait une question dessus dans les devoir…

Oh, en fait, dit James, c'est pour… ma culture personnelle.

Après un moment de silence il ajouta :

Bon, on s'y met ?

Lily acquiesça en lui souriant.

Il était presque six heures lorsque Sirius les interrompis.

Pardonnez-moi de vous couper grossièrement, mais James, on doit aller dîner si on ne veut pas être en retard…

En retard ? dit Lily qui avait entendu.

Bravo, Sirius, marmonna James.

Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez encore ? continua-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

Evans, soupira Sirius, c'est facile de nous filler des retenus, mais je parie que tu n'aurais pas le cran de faire le quart du tiers de ce que nous tentons.

Ah oui ? s'exclama Lily. C'est ce que nous allons voir … J'accepte le défi !

Oh ho, mademoiselle est joueuse ! D'accord, mais tu dois avant tout promettre de ne pas nous dénoncer, quoi qu'il arrive.

Lily jura.

Bien, dans ce cas, tu vas venir avec nous te baigner dans le lac cette nuit.

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

Dans le lac ? fit-elle, incrédule. Mais, il fait encore très froid…

Mais non… Tu verras, ce sera marrant !

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et sortit.  
James, qui n'avait pu intervenir en rien, jeta un dernier regard désolé en direction de Lily et le suivit.

Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de faire ça ? lui demanda-t-il après l'avoir rattraper.

L'inspiration, répondit simplement Sirius.

Lily, tout va bien ? demanda Mary.

Elles étaient dans la salle commune, en compagnie de Sirius.

Oh, oui, excuse-moi Mary, je suis fatiguée, je monte me coucher.

Bonne nuit, dit alors Sirius, sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.

* * *

Eh, ben ! Tu en as mis du temps ! murmura Sirius.

Désolée, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si ta petite amie est aussi bavarde ! répliqua Lily, en descendant les dernières marches.

Bon, allons-y, dit Remus, avant que Sirius n'est le temps de répondre.

Ils sortirent donc avec précaution, les Maraudeurs ne pouvant se permettre d'utiliser la cape d'invisibilité devant Lily.Par chance, ils ne firent pas de mauvaise rencontre.  
Ils arrivèrent rapidement au lac en passant par des passages secrets.Ils retirèrent les vêtements qu'ils avaient mis par-dessus leurs maillots.

Fidèle à lui-même, Sirius plongea le premier.

Brrr, elle est … bonne !

Il sortit rapidement.  
Lily trempa son pied dans l'eau.

J'avais raison : elle est glacée…

Mais non… dit James, en mettant sa main dans l'eau.

Je pense qu'il y a un meilleur moyen pour le savoir, fit Sirius en les poussant dans l'eau.

Tu avais raison, elle vraiment froide, dit James.

Sirius Black ! Tu viens de faire la plus grosse ânerie de ta vie ! s'exclama Lily.

Mais, loin d'avoir peur, Sirius pleurait de rire avec Remus.

James, murmura Lily, je crois qu'on mérite une revanche.

Ils avancèrent silencieusement, profitant de la distraction des autres.  
Deux secondes plus tard, Sirius s'était calmé et avait rejoint Lily et James, qui éclatèrent de rire devant son expression de surprise.

Remus ! appela-t-il. Vite, ils sont deux contre un !

Remus plongea à son tour et une immense bataille d'eau commença.  
Lorsque James et Lily jugèrent leur vengeance suffisante, les quatre jeunes gens s'assirent sur le bord du lac, les pieds dans l'eau.

Je vous avez dis que j'étais capable de le faire, dit Lily.

C'est vrai, admit Sirius à contrecœur.

Lily détacha ses cheveux, fit apparaitre une brosse et commença à démêler sa longue tignasse rousse. Sirius surprit le regard de James et contint difficilement un sourire.

C'est la première fois que je m'amuse autant, dit-elle en contemplant le lac.

Dans ce cas se sera la première et la dernière fois, dit une voix derrière eux.


	10. Remontrances

**CHAPITRE 10: **_**Remontrances **_

Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous passer par la tête !! hurlait le professeur Marshall. Vous êtes tous complètements fous !

Les quatre jeunes gens contemplaient le sol, qui était devenu subitement très intéressant.

Cinquante points de moins pour Griffondor ! continua-t-il.

Cinquante ! répéta Lily. Elle n'avait jamais fait perdre de points.

Si vous insistez, ce sera soixante ! cria le professeur en les faisant sursauter. Et en plus de cela, deux semaines de retenues.

Deux semaines ! s'écrièrent les Maraudeurs.

Cette fois, le professeur ne dit rien mais leur jeta un regard noir.

Vous m'avez tous beaucoup déçu, en particulier vous, Evans et Lupin. En tant que préfets, vous vous devez de montrer le bon exemple à vos camarades.

James jeta un regard à la dérobé en direction de Lily et vit qu'elle était au bord des larmes.

Bien, maintenant sortez, dit Marshall d'un ton exaspéré.

Lily, James, Remus et Sirius se dirigèrent vers la porte.  
Mais au dernier moment, le professeur appela :

Evans ! Revenez s'il vous plait. J'ai deux mots à vous dire.

Lily revint s'asseoir, non sans avoir jeté un regard inquiet dans la direction des trois autres.  
Le professeur Marshall attendit qu'ils soient sortis pour commencer.

Bien, dit-il en se levant pour marcher dans la salle, si je tenais à vous voir, c'est que votre attitude ces jours-ci m'étonner et à vrai dire, m'inquiète quelque peu…

Pourtant, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'inquiétant dans mon comportement, monsieur, répondit Lily.

Cela ne m'étonne pas. Mais il suffit de vous connaitre un peu pour s'apercevoir du changement, aussi subtil soit-il.

Lily ne dit rien mais soutint son regard inquisiteur.

Et en vous observant, je me suis aperçu que la cause de ce change était peut-être James Potter.

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? demanda Lily, totalement maitresse de ses émotions.

Evans, répondit le professeur avec un léger sourire, j'ai été jeune, ne l'oubliez pas, et j'ai des yeux pour voir…

Cette fois Lily commença à rougir.

Vous venez de me donner raison.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'inquiétant là dedans, se reprit la jeune fille. Je pense être assez grande pour gérer seule ce genre de choses.

Tout à fait, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de m'introduire dans votre vie privée, avant que ce « _genre de choses _» ne déclenche l'incident de ce soir. Je ne pense pas que c'était une bonne méthode pour lui avouer vos sentiments…

Lily baissa les yeux. Il avait raison…

Ne gâchez pas votre vie en essayant d'attirer son attention en vous attirant des ennuis… Vous êtes vous demandé si il en valait vraiment la peine ?

Lily soupira et dit :

Professeur, tout ce que je fais est murement réfléchit et jusqu'à présent, cela ne m'avait encore jamais joué de tour. Mais cette fois, j'ai justement passé trop de temps à m'interroger sur mes sentiments au lieu d'agir… et j'ai du en assumer la conséquence : j'ai beaucoup souffert. Mais maintenant au moins j'en suis : il en vaut la peine. Je vous remercie de vous préoccupé de moi, mais pour une fois, je sais se que je fais.

Et se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Bonne nuit, professeur.

Bonne nuit, Evans, répondit-il, ébahit.

Une fois la poste refermée, Lily se laissa tomber le long d'un mur et fondit en larme, relâchant ainsi toutes les émotions qu'elle avait contenues pendant la discussion.

Lily ?

Lily sursauta et leva les yeux vers James.  
Il s'assit à côté d'elle, hésita un instant puis la prit timidement dans ses bras. Son rythme cardiaque ne ralentit que lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'émettait aucun reproche.

Lily, je suis vraiment désolé. Tout est ma faute, j'aurai du empêcher Sirius de te lancer ce stupide défi…

Ce n'est pas votre faute, l'interrompit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Si je pouvais le refaire, je le ferais… C'était une des plus belles soirées de ma vie.

Elle lui sourit.

Il déglutit difficilement.

Bon, dit-elle, et si on allait se coucher ?


	11. Compliments

**CHAPITRE 11: **_**Compliments**_

Février finissait et le printemps arrivait lentement mais sûrement. Les arbres bourgeonnaient déjà, malgré la brise froide qui soufflait à longueur de journée.  
James contemplait le soleil se lever du haut de son balais.

Il ne connaissait pas de meilleur moyen de faire le vide dans son esprit que voler. C'était lorsque le vent lui fouettait le visage qu'il parvenait le mieux à réfléchir. Le vol lui procurait une folle allégresse que la vitesse décuplait.  
Mais aujourd'hui, même cela ne pouvait pas le calmer…  
James s'était réveillé aux aurores, malgré sa nuit extrêmement courte. Il ne pu pas se rendormir, toujours secoué par ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il ressentait toujours un peu de culpabilité même après ce que Lily lui avait dit. Mais une autre image prédominait dans son esprit : Lily Evans dans ses bras.  
James ferma les yeux pour se rappeler de chaque petit détail. Leur étreinte n'avait pas durée longtemps, mais il n'avait jamais ressentit autant d'émotions à la minute. Il voulait se souvenir de son parfum de rose, de la douceur de sa chevelure et de son visage contre sa poitrine pour toute sa vie.Il s'était alors levé et avait décidé de sortir..  
Et maintenant, il était là, à regarder le soleil s'élever dans le ciel. Il soupira : ces rayons lui faisaient penser aux cheveux de Lily…

Lily fut éveillée par les premiers rayons de soleil.  
Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux mais décida de rester un peu au lit, pour une fois.  
Bien au chaud sous ses couvertures, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, sans vraiment réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'elle repense à James. Leur relation avait pris un tournent, elle le savait. Mais elle ne savait plus du tout comment il réagirait à leur prochaine rencontre, ni comment elle-même devrait le faire.  
Il n'y avait plus de doute, elle l'aimait.

Mais il y avait une autre question qui restait en suspens : l'aimait-il, lui ?L  
ily se redressa en poussant un soupire à fendre l'âme… comme à chaque fois qu'elle se posait cette question. Une fois de plus, l'image de la fillette rougissante d'une douzaine d'année lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se sentait bête, tout simplement…

Lily se leva et alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre. Elle se demanda si son manque de confiance était la preuve de son inexpérience. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait eu quelques aventures, mais rien de très sérieux…

Elle contempla un moment le lac qui scintillait au soleil puis s'habilla et descendit sans faire de bruit, avec de quoi lire.  
Une fois dans la salle commune, elle s'installa dans son coin préféré mais elle eu alors la soudaine envie d'aller lire près du lac.  
Et c'est ce qu'elle fit : elle remonta rapidement chercher son écharpe et sortit.  
Il faisait presque chaud, pour cette époque de l'année… Lily s'assit sous l'arbre près du lac… le fameux arbre des Maraudeurs…  
Elle ouvrit son livre mais ferma les yeux.  
Les beaux jours étaient de retour, mais elle ne pourrait plus en profiter longtemps : les examens approchaient à une vitesse effrayante.  
A cette pensée, Lily sentit son estomac se serrer. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Elle était une des plus grandes fiertés de ses professeurs. De plus, être en situation d'examen la poussait à donner le meilleur d'elle-même.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle eu la surprise de voir une silhouette qui se dirigeait dans sa direction.  
Cette silhouette elle l'aurait reconnue entre toutes… c'était James.

Salut, dit-elle en souriant.

Je savais que je te trouverais là, répondit-il en souriant lui aussi.

Il jeta un regard au lac puis ajouta : Il fait drôlement beau, aujourd'hui.

Oui, répondit Lily, cachant son trouble. Ça fait du bien.

James se retourna vers elle, avec son éternel sourire en coin.

Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il.

Oh, bien sûr ! répondit la jeune fille, un peu précipitamment. Tiens, au fait, continua-t-elle alors qu'il s'asseyait près d'elle, j'ai trouvé les infos qui nous manquaient pour le devoir de DCFM.

C'est vrai ? C'est super, je peux voir ?

Eh, je ne l'ai pas sur moi, mais on peut rentrer, si tu veux…

James acquiesça et ils se mirent en route.  
Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Lily monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, plus du tout préoccupée par le bruit qu'elle faisait. Elle entra en trombe dans le dortoir et se mit à chercher le devoir.

Lily, on est samedi et le samedi, les gens NORMAUX dorment, s'écria la voix de Mary, enfouie sous les couvertures.

Désolée, dit Lily, pas désolée du tout, en continuant de fouiller dans ses affaires.

Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda Jennifer en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Lily ne répondit pas, ce qui intrigua encore plus ses amies.

Toi, dit Mary en la regardant d'un air soupçonneux, tu nous caches des choses…

Lily avait enfin mis la main sur le parchemin et se leva.

Ça se pourrait ! s'écria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle se retourna : Mary et Jennifer étaient bouche bée.Lily éclata de rire.

A plus les filles, dit elle sortant.

Elle resta juste assez longtemps pour entendre Mary hurler :

Lily Evans, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça !

La jeune fille descendit les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle les avait montés, toujours à moitié morte de rire.

Je vois que tu as réveillé Mary le dragon, dit James lorsqu'elle arriva.

Oui, répondit-elle en lui tendant le parchemin, on ne sera plus tranquille longtemps…

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus proche et commença à lire.

Pendant ce temps, Lily s'assit en face de lui et l'observa. Il avait son air concentré qu'elle aimait tant…

Ohé, tu m'écoutes ? dit James en passant une main devant ses yeux.

Oh, pardon, tu disais ?Ben, je trouve que tu as très bien complété la deuxième partie mais que tu as trop approfondi la première.

Elle entendit à peine ce qu'il lui expliquait. Elle se contentait de le regarder barrer certaines lignes et en entourer d'autres.

Voila, finit-il, il ne reste plus qu'à recopier tout ça au propre et je pense qu'on aura terminé.

Elle acquiesça en souriant.

James, je voulais te dire… commença-t-elle.

Oui, vas-y, je t'écoute, répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Eh bien… comment dire. En fait depuis quelques temps je…

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle parle avant d'avoir réfléchit ?!

Depuis quelques temps, reprit-elle, je trouve que tu… te comporte plus sagement… que tu es devenu plus mature et que tu avais arrêté de te pavaner… bref, tu as grandi dans ta tête et j'ai beaucoup plus envie de connaitre mieux le nouveau James Potter que l'ancien… ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs, hein ?! ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Mais je dois reconnaitre que j'aime bien travailler avec toi…

Waouh, répondit James avec un grand sourire. Eh ben, merci, c'est très gentil… Moi aussi je voulais te dire quelque chose mais…

Oui, dit Lily en tentant de ne pas trop monter tout l'espoir qu'il y avait en elle dans sa voix.

Non, oublie ça, fit-il en secouant la tête.

Non, vas-y dit le moi, s'il te plaît, dit Lily en le rattrapant alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Non, franchement… commença-t-il.

Bon, tu l'auras voulu ! s'écria-t-elle.

James n'eu pas le temps de réagirent, Lily se jeta sur lui et se mit à le chatouiller.

Arrête, je t'en prie, dit James entre deux hurlements de rire, stop…

Alors, comme ça, James Potter est extrêmement chatouilleux !! s'exclama Lily en riant, elle aussi.

Lily je t'en supplie, arrête ! Je vais te le dire, c'est promis !

La jeune fille s'arrêta aussitôt.  
Leurs visages étaient si proches… elle cru un moment qu'ils allaient s'embrasser…  
Mais ils se séparèrent aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient approchés.

Je te préviens, je ne suis pas sûr que ça te plaise… Je pense que le nouveau James Potter ne l'aurai pas dit, mais… hi… hier soir, déjà j'ai trouvé ça bien que tu relève le défi de Sirius… et aussi, il déglutit difficilement avant d'ajouter, que tu étais superbe en maillot de bain, même encore plus belle qu'avant, maintenant que tu as repris quelques kilos…

Il baissa les yeux en rougissant.

Lily piqua un fard. Ainsi, il avait remarqué…

Merci, dit-elle à mi-voix.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier empêchèrent un silence gênant de s'installer.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Mary et Jennifer apparaissaient dans la salle commune.

Bonjour ! dirent-elles.

Elles échangèrent un regard entendu puis Mary demanda à James : On peut te l'enlevée pour déjeuner ?

Ce n'est pas à moi de décider, répondit le jeune homme en évitant le regard de Lily.

Allons-y, dit celle-ci, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Ses amies lui emboitèrent le pas.Lorsqu'elles furent assez éloignées, Jennifer dit à voix basse :

Toi, tu nous dois des explications !

Lily commença à leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.


	12. Retenus

**CHAPITRE 12: **_**Retenues**_

Il faut que tu lui parles, dit Mary.

Non, répondit Lily sur un ton ne souffrant aucune réplique. Non, ça jamais.

Alors tu veux continuer à ne plus savoir où tu es ni comme tu t'appelles quand il est dans un rayon de trois mètres ? C'est limite si tu ne t'évanouies pas !

Mary avait raison, comme toujours, mais Lily ne l'aurait reconnu pour rien au monde.

Oui, mais si il ne m'aime pas, je m'en remettrais jamais…

Mary leva les yeux au ciel et se remit au travail. Néanmoins, l'idée était lancée et Lily y pensa pendant le reste du week-end.

Durant quelques jours, Lily et James s'évitèrent mutuellement, presque inconsciemment…Quelque chose avait changé dans leur relation, et ce changement leur faisait peur.Il faisait peur à James, qui craignait de tout gâcher en étant trop entreprenant, en voulant aller trop vite. Il faisait peur à Lily, qui craignait, elle, d'avoir à faire le premier pas…  
Mais ils ne purent s'éviter éternellement…

En fait, ils furent même obligés de communiquer lors du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal du lundi matin.  
Lily fut rassurer de voir que James continuait se comporter de la même manière vis-à-vis d'elle et continuait à lui parler comme à l'amie qu'elle était devenue.  
Lorsque le professeur Marshall ramassa leur devoir, Lily le regarda dans les yeux avec une lueur de défi. James surprit ce regard et se demanda s'il n'y avait pas de rapport avec la conversation qu'ils avaient eue après s'être fait prendre.  
Mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et se concentra sur leur nouveau devoir.

Ça ne m'a pas l'air beaucoup plus dur, dit Lily, en y jetant elle aussi un œil.

James allait acquiescer lorsque le professeur demanda le silence :

Bien, jeunes gens, puisque ce cours est presque terminé, je vous rappelle que le prochain sera consacré à la pratique, c'est-à-dire en duel, toujours deux contre deux. Cet exercice demande beaucoup de concentration, de sérieux et d'être toujours être à l'écoute de son partenaire pour mener une attaque sans se gêner ou se défendre efficacement. Il faut en quelque sorte que vous soyez « connectés », mais sans oublier que les communications orales permettront à vos adversaires d'anticiper vos actions, qu'elles soient offensives ou défensives.Je ne vous cache pas que ce sera assez compliqué, mais après quelques entrainements, vous aurez déjà beaucoup progressé, notamment parce que vous connaitrez mieux votre partenaire…

Il avait prononcé ces mots en regardant Lily, qui soutint une fois de plus son regard.  
La cloche sonna et les élèves les plus pressés se précipitèrent vers la sortie.

Alors, demanda James, quel jour on se retrouve pour faire ce devoir ?

Pourquoi pas dès ce soir, proposa Lily.

Euh, je te rappelle que notre colle commence ce soir…

Ah oui, c'est vrai, fit tristement Lily.

Eh, c'est pas si grave, murmura James, en fléchissant légèrement les genoux pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Lily hocha la tête en souriant.

Tu verras, dit-il, alors qu'ils sortaient, ce n'est pas si terrible, surtout si on est tous ensembles !

Malheureusement, ils furent séparés.  
James fut envoyé dans une salle avec Remus, et Lily dans une autre avec Sirius.  
Ces derniers s'étaient rapprochés grâce à Mary. Au départ, Lily faisait comme s'il n'était pas là et ne lui adressait pas la parole. Mais elle avait bien vite vu qu'il pourrait se révéler utile, étant le meilleur ami de James…  
De plus, il était de joyeuse compagnie et savait vous remonter le moral.Les deux compagnons de colle discutèrent donc de tout et de rien en astiquant les innombrables trophées.

Pendant ce temps, Remus et James faisaient l'inventaire des livres de la bibliothèque.  
Enfin, James faisait l'inventaire des livres de la bibliothèque.  
Remus, lui, observait son ami, depuis un moment déjà. Il voulait s'excuser, il voulait que leur amitié redevienne la même. Mais pour le moment, il se demandait surtout si c'était le lieu et le moment.  
Il fut mis au pied du mur lorsque James s'aperçu qu'il le regardait et leva les yeux ;

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

Jevoulaistedemanderpardon, fit Remus.

J'ai absolument rien compris, dit James en souriant.

Je voulais de demander pardon d'avoir tout gâché avec Lily, répéta-t-il, plus lentement. Tout est ma faute, je v…

C'est déjà oublié, je sais que tu ne voulais pas faire de mal, Lunard. Et puis, tu n'as pas tout gâché, tu as même permis d'améliorer certaines choses…

Remus sourit. Finalement, tout s'était bien passé.

Mais, continua-t-il en fonçant les sourcils, tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais quand tu m'a traité de « petit prétentieux » ?


	13. Travaux Pratiques

**CHAPITRE 13:**_** Travaux pratiques**_

Tout le monde attendait avec impatience les vacances de Pâques, en particulier les septièmes années. Celles de Février leurs avaient parues trop courtes et il restait encore trois semaines avant les prochaines.  
Les professeurs ne les épargnaient pas au niveau des devoirs en leur répétant qu'ils avaient des examens importants dans quelques mois. Ils multipliaient aussi les interrogations de cours et la pression commençait à se faire sentir.  
Le soir dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, d'habitude si joyeuse, l'ambiance était studieuse, voire tendue.  
Même les Maraudeurs s'étaient mis sérieusement au travail : James avait commencé à rédiger des fiches résumant l'essentiel de chaque cours, Remus s'entrainait à jeter des sorts assez complexes et Sirius se servait des notes de ce dernier pour compléter les siennes, souvent trop légères, parfois même inexistantes…  
Lily, Mary et Jenny révisaient différemment : elles décidaient d'un sujet, relisaient leurs notes puis chacune mettait au point un questionnaire sur ce thème. Puis, elles les échangeaient, y répondaient et se corrigeaient ensemble.

Mais ce soir, le sujet était différent : il ne répondait pas aux programmes officiels et ne fit pas l'objet de questionnaires.

Les filles, dit Lily, pour la énième fois je vous répète que c'est non, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Et puis, si vous aviez raison, il ne se gênerait pas pour venir me demander de sortir avec lui.

Tu rêves là, ma p'tite, s'exclama Mary. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va se jeter à l'eau, après toutes les fois où tu lui as envoyé un refus clair et net à la figure ?

Ça ne l'avait jamais empêché de revenir à la charge quelques semaines plus tard, soupira Lily.

Mais c'était avant, insista Jennifer. Avant qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il avait peut-être un espoir, avant que vous vous rapprochiez, que vous deveniez amis.

Ton cœur n'est pas fait de verre, Lily, continua Mary, il ne risque pas de se casser au moindre choc. Bien sûr que sur le coup, tu auras mal. Mais avec le temps, ça passera.

Lily ne dit rien.  
Peut-être avaient-elles raison, peut-être que c'était à elle de se lancer…

Bon, dit-elle en se levant, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Jenny et Mary restèrent encore un moment en bas.

C'est pas possible d'être aussi têtue, soupira Mary.

Et aveugle, ajouta Jenny. Si j'étais elle, je sauterais sur l'occasion.

Allez, désespère pas, fit son amie en lui souriant, ton heure viendra…

J'espère que vous êtes tous au meilleur de votre forme, dit le professeur Marshall, car le duel est un exercice magique assez physique.

La salle avait été vidée de ses tables et de ses chaises pour créer un espace dégagé assez spacieux. Elle avait aussi été équipée de diverses protections pour éviter aux élèves de se blesser pendant les combats.

Bien, avant de commencer, je vous demanderais de respecter quelques consignes de sécurité.

Lily entendit à peine ce qui suivit : perdue dans ses pensées, elle fixait le professeur. Celui-ci l'avait remarqué et évitait instinctivement de regarder dans la direction de la jeune fille.  
Ce cours était important pour elle : c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle pourrait prouver à Marshall qu'il s'était trompé à propos de James et d'elle.  
Par la même occasion, elle pourrait s'en persuader elle-même.

Je pense que nous allons pouvoir commencer, termina le professeur.

Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Lily à James, en rougissant légèrement.

Qu'on pouvait utiliser tous les sortilèges du moment qu'ils ne sont pas dangereux, répondit-il machinalement.

Puis après un certain temps, il se tourna vers elle et dit à mi-voix, avec un sourire malicieux :

Tu n'écoutais pas !

Si, mais… commença Lily, rougissant encore plus.

Et en plus tu mens… décidément, fit-il remarquer, son sourire s'élargissant, au grand damne de la jeune sourcière. Vous me décevez beaucoup, Miss Evans !

La jeune fille éclata de rire devant cette parfaite imitation de professeur Marshall.

Nous allons voir si elle me décevra moi aussi, dit le vrai Marshall en venant se planter devant eux.

Et en se tournant vers les autres il ajouta :

Potter et Evans vont nous montrer qu'ils ont parfaitement compris les règles du duel en affrontant Fox et McCarthy.

Lily alla se placer au centre de la salle en souriant au professeur : en lui choisissant Kelly comme adversaire, il lui avait fait, sans le savoir, un superbe cadeau.

Ivan McCarthy fut maitrisé en quelques secondes : James lui jeta un Levicorpus et il se retrouva suspendu dans les airs. Kelly se retrouva donc seule, ne pouvant pas prendre le temps de le libérer à cause des doubles attaques qu'elle devait parer. De toute façon, il ne lui aurait été d'aucune utilité et elle restait redoutable, même en état d'infériorité numérique, comme allait s'en apercevoir James. Son plus grand atout était qu'elle maitrisait totalement les sortilèges informulés et Lily fut désarmée. Elle fut si surprise qu'elle n'essaya même pas d'éviter le sort que son adversaire lui jeta ensuite. Il allait l'atteindre lorsque James accouru et lança sortilège du Bouclier, retournant le sort contre Kelly. Sous le choc, celle-ci lâcha la baguette de Lily et cette dernière se précipita pour la récupérer. A ce moment, Ivan retomba lourdement, le sortilège de James n'agissant plus. Kelly et lui se relevèrent rapidement et le combat reprit de plus belle.

Ce cours devait rester dans la mémoire du professeur Marshall.  
Une chose le marqua surtout : tout en attaquant leurs adversaires, James et Lily gardaient toujours un œil l'un sur l'autre. Là où Ivan et Kelly se battaient presque chacun pour soi, ils se battaient ensemble et intervenaient lorsqu'ils sentaient l'autre en danger.  
Marshall vit alors la puissance du lien qui les liait et comprit que son élève avait raison sur toute la ligne.

Lorsqu'ils furent venus à bout de leurs adversaires, Lily se tourna dans direction du professeur.

Il se mit à applaudir et inclina discrètement la tête comme pour reconnaitre son erreur. Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant un moment, les yeux dans les yeux.

C'était ce regard qui devait marquer le plus John Marshall : dans les yeux émeraudes de la jeune sorcière, il vit sa détermination, sa fierté d'avoir gagné, mais surtout sa joie d'avoir prouvé qu'elle avait raison à quelqu'un qu'elle estimait.

Il accorda 50 points à Gryffondor et à la fin du cours, il retira ce qu'il restait des retenus de Lily et des Maraudeurs.


	14. Projets de Vacances

**CHAPITRE 14: **_**Projets de Vacances **_

Mary ! cria James. Retourne en défense !

La jeune fille acquiesça et précipita en direction des buts.Le gardien, Martin Steed, ne jouait dans l'équipe que depuis cette année, il était donc encore assez fragile et James préférait éviter le plus possible que les poursuiveurs adverses arrivent jusqu'à lui.  
Gryffondor menait de quelques points sur Serpentard.  
James était en vol stationnaire à une altitude assez haute, qui lui permettait de surveiller le jeu. Cette demi-finale était importante : s'ils gagnaient, ils affronteraient ensuite Serdaigle et auraient de bonnes chances de remporter la Coupe.  
Mais pour l'instant, comme James l'avait rappelé à ses joueurs dans les vestiaires, leur objectif était de battre Serpentard.  
Le capitaine observa Gibson s'approcher dangereusement des anneaux mais Jessica lui envoya un Cognard qui lui fit lâcher le Souaffle, qui fut récupéré par Mary. James la regarda marquer puis décida de partir à la recherche du Vif d'or. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne se montra pas, si bien que Serpentard reprit du poil de la bête. Le pauvre Martin laissa passer deux buts et Mary reçu un Cognard dans le bras.  
Les deux équipes étaient à égalité lorsque James l'aperçu enfin : il voletait près d'un des anneaux de Gryffondor…  
Serpentard fut donc battu 60 à 210, les supporters des rouges et or firent un triomphe à leur équipe.  
Ce soir-là, dans la salle commune, la fête battait son plein et la Bièreaubeurre coulait à flot…  
C'est dans cette ambiance festive que James et Lily se retrouvèrent, un peu par hasard, l'un à côté de l'autre.

Très beau match, le félicita-t-elle.

Merci, répondit-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Heureusement que tu as attrapé le Vif d'or sinon on était cuits !

James éclata de rire. Il y eu un blanc dans la conversation.

Bon, dit Lily, je vais aller voir Mary avec Jenny.

D'accord, félicite la de ma part, elle a bien joué !

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Sirius était en train de « féliciter » Mary ...  
Quand Jennifer leur fit remarquer leur présence par un « _hum hum _», les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent brusquement.

Donc, comme je te le disais, commença Sirius, essayant de paraître détaché, les racines de valériane ont des vertus curatives…

Lily et Jenny éclatèrent de rire.  
Malgré tout, Lily eu un pincement au cœur, comme à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait ensemble.

Bon, on voulait juste savoir si ça allait, mais apparemment tout baigne, dit Jenny.

Je crois qu'on va vous laisser, renchérit Lily.

Non non, restez les filles, je m'en vais, dit Sirius.

Il leur souhaita une bonne nuit et sortit.Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle commune, l'esprit encore du côté de l'infirmerie.

Remus étais seul, assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

Où est James ? lui demanda-t-il.

Dans le dortoir.

Sirius monta donc les quelques marches et trouva James étendu sur son lit, les bras croisé derrière la tête, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

Dis-moi, James, c'est seulement parce qu'on a gagné que tu a l'air aux anges ?

Oui, répondit James, je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux qu'on soit en finale ?

Alors, cela n'a absolument aucun rapport avec la jolie rouquine que j'ai croisée en venant ici ? dit Sirius l'air de rien.

James ne répondit pas.Il fit quelques pas et regarda par la fenêtre, de sorte que Sirius ne vit pas son sourire s'agrandir.  
Qu'il soit triste ou heureux, joyeux ou mélancolique, l'image de Lily était toujours quelque part dans sa tête.

Oui, c'est bien ce que je me disais, ajouta Sirius. De toute façon, tu as une expression caractéristique quand tu pense à elle…

James se retourna brusquement, surprit.

C'est vrai ?

Sirius acquiesça d'un air moqueur.James haussa les épaules.

Tu fais pire, dans le genre…

Ah bon ?

Oui, continua-t-il en ouvrant la porte, toi, tu l'appelles dans ton sommeil…

Et il sortit, se protégeant ainsi de l'oreiller que Sirius lui jeta  
.Ce dernier allait se précipiter à sa poursuite lorsque James revint et une bataille acharnée commença.  
Quand ils furent trop épuisés pour continuer, les deux jeunes hommes, écroulés de rire et de fatigue, se laissèrent tomber chacun sur leur lit.

Pff, vivement les vacances, dit James, j'ai hâte de rentrer, on pourra faire ce qu'on voudra, ça sera chouette, non ?

Hum, à ce propos, commença Sirius d'un ton hésitant, je…

James se redressa et le jeune homme du continuer en affrontant le regard de son meilleur ami.

Je reste à Poudlard.

Un silence s'installa et Sirius su alors qu'il l'avait très mal prit…

Donc, reprit James, se contrôlant pour garder son calme, tu ne viendras pas passer les vacances avec moi chez mes parents. Pourquoi ?

J'ai décidé de rester avec Mary.

Cette réponse apaisa James : il ne pouvait pas blâmer Sirius car si Lily lui avait demandé de rester, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde.

Dommage, soupira-t-il, on ne pourra pas jouer au Quidditch…

Sirius eu un faible sourire, mais il était soulagé car prendre la décision de ne pas partir avec James lui avait été très difficile.Choisir entre son meilleur ami et sa petite amie était pour lui un véritable dilemme.Il savait par avance que James serait très peiné mais était rassuré qu'il ne lui en veuille pas.

Non, les filles, je vous ai déjà dit que je dois rentrer ! Je ne suis même venu pour Noël.

Mary et Jennifer ne répondirent pas.

Ecoutez, je vous aime comme des sœurs, mais il faut que je voie mes parents…

Mary soupira :

D'accord, mais pas de bêtises.

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire.

La dernière semaine de cours fut passée, pour la majorité des élèves, à regarder les aiguilles des montres tourner et à se plaindre du temps qu'elles prenaient pour faire un tour de cadran.Enfin, le jour tant attendu arriva et une véritable marée humaine se rua dans les wagons du train.

Lily passa toute la durée du trajet à regarder le paysage par la fenêtre, sans penser à rien.  
Durant la dernière semaine à Poudlard, une certaine mélancolie l'avait envahie. Elle avait commencé à se sentir nerveuse sans arriver à en déterminer clairement la raison : bien sûr les examens qui s'approchaient la mettait sous pression mais c'était plutôt l'avenir un peu plus lointain qui inquiétait Lily.  
L'année prochaine, elle devrait quitter le petit univers clos et protégé du château pour se faire une place dans le vaste monde, commencer des études plus spécialisées, trouver un logement à Londres et un emploi pour subvenir à ses besoins…  
Plus jeune, elle avait souvent pensé à ce moment et rêvé de cette indépendance tant attendue. Maintenant, tout cela lui faisait un peu peur.  
De plus cette nouvelle vie risquait fort de l'éloigner de Mary, Jenny, Sirius, Remus… Et James.  
James. Leur situation devenait chaque jour plus confuse.  
D'ailleurs, Lily avait l'impression que sa vie entière était confuse, comme dans un brouillard opaque.  
Lassée par ces pensées assez peu réjouissante et bercée par le mouvement régulier du train, elle s'endormie.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut sa mère sur le quai de la gare, Lily courut aussi vite que son chariot à bagage le lui permettait et se jeta dans ses bras.

Comme tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle.

Toi aussi ma petite fille, répondit sa mère, au bord des larmes.

Les deux femmes sortirent de la gare en se tenant l'une contre l'autre.

Rares étaient les élèves qui restaient à Poudlard.  
Sirius, Remus, Jenny et Mary avaient la salle commune pour eux tout seuls, ou presque.  
Cette intimité permit à Remus et Jenny de parler, un soir, alors que Mary et Sirius étaient partis se coucher et que la salle commune était vide.

Alors, demanda Jenny, comment ça va ?

Ca va.

Remus leva les yeux de ses pieds et vit que la jeune fille le fixait.

D'accord, je suis fatigué. Fatigué d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux aux deux autres idiots.

Oui, soupira Jenny, ils sont vraiment nuls. Mais reconnait qu'il y a du progrès. Maintenant, ils arrivent à se parler.

Oui, avec un peu de chance, dans 50 ans ils s'avoueront qu'ils se plaisent bien, ironisa Remus.

Jenny leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils ont juste besoin d'encore un peu de temps…

Moi ça me déprime : ils savent pertinemment qu'ils s'aiment, ils pourraient très bien être heureux ensemble, il suffirait juste qu'ils ravalent leur orgueil et se décident à…

Remus calme toi ! dit Jennifer. C'est leur histoire.

Je sais, murmura le jeune homme. Malheureusement, ça ne regarde qu'eux.

Il y eu un moment de silence, puis Remus reprit :

Bon parlons un peu de toi maintenant : comment ça va les amours ?

Jenny rougit fortement.Je vois que cela fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas parlé… dit-il en souriant.


	15. Drame

**CHAPITRE 15: **_**Drame**_

Plusieurs heures étaient déjà passées mais Lily était toujours sous le choc. Tout s'était passé si vite…

Et je n'étais même pas là, songea-t-elle, une nouvelle larme coulant sur son visage déjà inondé.

En effet, la jeune femme avait passé la journée à Londres pour commencer à trouver un logement. L'un de ceux qu'elle avait visité lui avait particulièrement plu mais le loyer était bien trop cher pour elle seule. Lily projeta donc de trouver un colocataire et rentra chez ses parents.  
Après un court trajet, elle arriva devant la maison. Mais elle trouva porte close.

Lily vérifia que personne ne l'observait puis sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte.  
La maison était silencieuse et vide. Lily chercha dans toutes les pièces mais ne trouva pas plus de monde. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas encore pensant qu'ils pouvaient être sortis.

En revenant dans le salon, Lily remarqua un papier qu'elle n'avait pas vu la première fois. Elle eu alors un pressentiment et s'approcha lentement.  
Ce qu'elle lu fit manquer un battement à son cœur :

_Ton père est à l'hôpital.  
Rejoins-nous le plus vite possible._

Après cet instant, la panique avait envahit Lily et ses souvenirs devinrent confus : elle se précipita à l'hôpital, demanda à l'accueil à quel étage se trouvait John Evans, couru dans les couloirs et trouva enfin sa mère et sa sœur.  
Elles attendirent toutes les trois en silence, Alice serrant très fort les mains de ses deux filles.  
Puis, le médecin sortit de la salle.  
Avant même qu'il ne dise un mot, Lily connaissait déjà la nouvelle qu'il venait à leur annoncer.

Les murs de l'hôpital devinrent oppressant et elle eu l'impression d'enfermement.  
Elle se rua sur la porte d'entrée et courut le plus qu'elle put, sans se préoccuper de se perdre dans cette petite ville proche de Londres.  
Quand elle fut trop essoufflée pour continuer de courir, elle erra encore longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut arrivée dans un parc.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle fondit en larmes.  
Elle connaissait bien cet endroit ; son père l'y emmenait souvent jouer lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Ses souvenirs oubliés lui revinrent alors : elle devait avoir 5,6 ans et son père la poussait sur la balançoire. Lily riait et lui demandait en riant de la pousser de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle puisse s'envoler.

La Lily de 17 ans se dirigea vers cette balançoire, s'assit et commença elle aussi à se balancer mais beaucoup plus doucement.

Combien de temps était-elle restée ainsi ? Personne ne le sut jamais.

Toujours est-il qu'il faisait nuit lorsque James la trouva.  
Il s'était mit à pleuvoir et le jeune homme avait coupé par le parc pour rentrer chez lui. James eu alors la surprise de reconnaître Lily, immobile sur la balançoire.  
Il s'avança dans sa direction et vit qu'elle était trempée. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche pour distinguer son visage, il remarqua ses yeux rouges et s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas que l'eau du ciel qui coulait sur ses joues.

Lily ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux.

Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle essuya ses yeux.

Mon père…

James s'accroupit devant pour croiser son regard.

Mon père…essaya de nouveau Lily, la voix pleine de sanglots, mon père…est…est…mort.

James sentit ses entrailles se serrer. Lily pleurait ouvertement à présent. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, quoi faire pour l'aider.

Je suis désolé, commença-t-il, mais il ne faut pas que tu restes ici, viens.

Il la prit par les épaules pour qu'elle se lève, enleva sa veste et lui mit. Puis il lui attrapa la main et l'emmena.

Lily le suivit sans réfléchir, sans savoir où ils allaient. Il avait prit les choses en main et c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant une immense maison. James ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent.

Voilà, dit-il, c'est chez moi.

Lily regarda autour d'elle en silence.Elle a l'air d'une toute petite fille perdue pensa James.  
Il la tira par la main qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée et dit à voix basse :

Allez, on va prendre un thé.

Elle le suivit une fois de plus sans protester.  
Ils s'assirent dans la cuisine et James fit bouillir de l'eau.

Ça va mieux ? demanda-il une fois leurs tasses vidées. Lily acquiesça.

Merci, mais je crois que je vais rentrer, ajouta-t-elle. J'ai besoin de marcher un peu seule.

Je pense que tu as plutôt besoin de parler. Et de pleurer encore un bon coup.

Ça va aller, dit Lily en faisant non de la tête.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle éclata en sanglots. James la prit une fois de plus contre lui, l'entraina dans le salon et s'assit sur un canapé. Elle pleura longtemps et le serra fort.

Je dois rentrer, murmura Lily lorsqu'elle releva la tête. Ma mère va s'inquiéter.

Non, répliqua James d'un ton calme mais autoritaire, tu peux dormir ici ce soir, on va envoyer un hiboux à ta mère et tu rentreras demain.

Je ne voudrais pas…

Ca ne me dérange absolument pas.

Bon, d'accord, mais tes parents ? demanda Lily.

Mon père est en déplacement pour 3 jours, répondit-il.

Et ta mère ? continua la jeune fille.

Il y eu un silence.

Elle est morte quand j'avais dix ans, dit James en détournant les yeux.

Oh désolée, je ne savais pas, s'écria Lily.

C'était il y a longtemps, fit-il en guise de réponse.

Lily le regarda fixer le vide devant lui.

Alors, dit-il si soudainement que Lily sursauta, on écrit ce hiboux ?

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient de nouveaux assis ensemble dans le salon, d'autres tasses de thé entre les mains.  
Lily avait pris une douche et James lui avait prêté un T-shirt propre. Il était bien trop grand et lui arrivait presque jusqu'aux genoux mais cela ne dérangeait pas Lily.  
Au contraire, elle aimait cette sensation de liberté.

J'ai toujours été plus proche de lui que de ma mère, raconta Lily. C'était mon héro, l'homme de ma vie. Je le croyait invincible. Je pensait qu'il serait toujours là pour moi.

James lui essuya les larmes qui coulait sur ses joues.

Chut, chuchota-t-il, je suis là, maintenant. Je ne remplacerait jamais ton père mais je serai toujours présent si tu as besoin de moi.

Ils restèrent encore un moment ainsi, Lily blottit contre James. Puis, il se levèrent, James fit apparaître des draps et la borda.

Allez , essaye de dormir, dit-il. Ma chambre est juste à l'autre bout du couloir, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Il allait sortir lorsque…

James, le rappela-t-elle.

Il revint sur ses pas.

Co… Comment elle était, ta mère ?

James se retourna et dit à la cheminée :

J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

Il se tourna vers elle.

C'était la personne la plus gentille et généreuse que j'ai connue. Elle est partie trop jeune… Après sa mort, je me suis retrouvé seul avec mon père et notre chagrin. Mais on avait des façons très différente de l'exprimer. J'avais vécu peu de temps avec elle, j'avais besoin de parler d'elle pour être sûr de ne pas l'oublier. Et pas mon père. Il voulait la rayer de nos vies… Quand j'étais petit, il me faisait taire dès que je tentais d'en parler mais maintenant c'est notre sujet de dispute préféré. Tout est différent depuis que je suis à Poudlard : le pire ennemi d'un Maraudeur, c'est l'ennui…

Il y eu un nouveau silence.  
James se pencha vers Lily, déposa un baiser et s'éloigna à nouveau.  
Il devait s'en aller avant de faire une bêtise qui aurait tout gâché et il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser…

James…

Oui ?

Merci.

De rien. Bonne nuit Lily.

Curieusement, ce fut James qui eut le plus de mal à dormir cette nuit-là.  
Ses vieux démons recommencèrent à le hanter : sa mère et Lily, la deuxième lui ayant rappeler la première.  
Jusqu'à ce soir, il avait toujours réussi à refouler tout ce qu'il venait de raconter à propos de sa mort .

Il y avait aussi Lily. James la sentait en état de faiblesse, elle avait besoin de lui.  
Mais comme un ami, pas autrement, pensa-t-il, elle a besoin de quelqu'un sur qui elle peut compter.

Il cherchait à s'en convaincre lui-même Il avait été si proche d'elle ce soir…  
Garder le contrôle. Se maîtriser. Ne pas perdre son calme.  
Il sombra dans un sommeil troublé par d'anciens cauchemars.

Il s'éveilla quelques minutes avant l'aube et commença à se rendormir.Puis, il se redressa brusquement. Son cerveau lui avait envoyé des messages confus qui prenaient peu à peu un sens : il se souviens enfin que Lily était chez lui.  
James s'habilla le plus vite possible et sortit de sa chambre. Lily était déjà réveillée depuis un moment mais ne s'était pas levée.  
Elle n'avait plus la force de bouger.

James entra dans la pièce.

Bonjour, dit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Salut, répondit-elle machinalement.

Tu as faim ? demanda James.

Lily fit non de la tête.Il lui lança un regard on ne peut plus explicite.

Lily, te laisser mourir de faim ne servira à rien.

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux.  
Lorsqu'elle les releva enfin, il sortait de la cuisine, un plateau rempli dans les mains.

Ils mangèrent en silence, plongés dans leur pensées.  
James observait Lily. Le chagrin était encore visible sur son visage mais elle avait reprit le contrôle. Sa coquille de protection s'était déjà reformée, elle recommençait à intérioriser ses sentiments.  
Lily s'aperçut qu'il la regardait.Il détourna les yeux et se leva pour ramener le plateau.

Bon, dit-t-elle, lorsqu'il revint, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

James protesta mais elle insista.

Je dois vraiment rentrer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait ramassé ses affaires et était sur le point de partir.

Merci beaucoup, encore une fois, dit-elle.

James su au ton de sa voix qu'elle était sincère.

N'hésite pas à repasser si tu as le moindre soucis, cria-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Il referma la porte et avança sans s'en rendre compte, se sentant plus seul que jamais dans la grande maison.

* * *

**_ Voila, désolée d'a_**v**_oir mi_**t**_ si long_**t**_emps pour pos_**t**_er la sui_**t**_e... il me res_**t**_e en_**c**_ore 2 après après _**c**_elui _**c**_i_**

**_je _**v**_oudrais sa_**v**_oir _**c**_e que _**v**_ous en pensez...? _**v**_ous aimez ou dé_**t**_es_**t**_ez ?? jsuis ou_**v**_er_**t**_e à _**t**_ou_**t**_e remarque du momen_**t**_ que _**c**_'es_**t****c**_ons_**t**_ru_**ct**_if )_**

**_j'ai le proje_**t**_ de re_**t**_ra_**v**_ailler _**c**_e_**tt**_e fi_**ct**_ion afin de l'améliorer don_**c**_ di_**t**_es moi si un passage es_**t**_ par_**t**_i_**c**_ulièremen_**t**_ mal é_**c**_ri_**t **_ou pas _**c**_lair bref pourri quoi )_**

**_je _**v**_oudrais sa_**v**_oir si _**v**_ous sa_**v**_iez _**c**_ommen_**t**_ on me_**t**_ un _**t**_ire_**t**_ de_**v**_an_**t**_ les dialogues: à _**ch**_aque fois que j'en me_**t**_ ça ne mar_**ch**_e pas..._**

**_bref _**t**_ous eux qui on pris le _**t**_emps de me lire, je _**v**_ous serez é_**t**_ernelemen_**t**_ re_**c**_onnaissan_**t**_e si _**v**_ous pou_**v**_iez aussi prendre _**c**_elui de me laisser _**v**_os impressions... mer_**c**_i_**

**_RiTa_**


	16. Surprise

**CHAPITRE 16: **_**Surprise**_

James n'était jamais rentré à Poudlard seul. Mais cela tombait bien, il avait besoin d'être seul. Pour réfléchir mais aussi parce qu'il aurait eu honte si ses amis l'avaient vu ainsi.

Il venait de passer les vacances les plus déprimantes de sa vie.  
Mais elles étaient enfin finies, il retournait à Poudlard où il était toujours occupé, riait avec ses amis et pouvait facilement semblant d'être heureux.  
Il avait ouvert son livre de Métamorphose sur ses genoux mais il préférait contempler le paysage et n'en avait pas lu une ligne.  
Il réagit à peine lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

Je peux venir ?demanda Lily.

James acquiesça.

Le voyage se passa qu'ils échangent un mot. Chacun avait comprit que l'autre avait aussi passé de mauvaises vacances. Aucun n'avait envie d'en parler, ni de parler tout court.  
Mais leur silence n'était pas lourd.  
Lily regardait la pluie tomber de l'autre côté de la vitre et les gros nuages noirs menaçant, comme le jour de l'enterrement.  
James gribouillait sur un parchemin qui était censé être son devoir de Potion, à rentre pour le lendemain, tout en pensant à sa dernière dispute avec son père.  
La pluie avait cessé de tomber et le devoir en était toujours au même point lorsque le Poudlard Express entra en gare à Pré-au-lard.

Bon, maintenant, tu t'assois et tu m'expliques ce qui ce passe.

Mais rien, répondit James, exaspéré. Lâche moi un peu, Sirius.

Ils marchaient tout les deux en direction de la salle commune.

Oh, James Potter, espèce de menteur. On ne me la fait pas à moi, continua Sirius.

Je te dis que je vais bien, Sirius, s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire le contraire?

Voyons voir, fit Sirius en faisait semblant de réfléchir. Ah oui… tu manges à peine, tu parles dans ton sommeil et tu joues comme une patate au Quidditch… A part ça, tout va bien…

Voyant que son meilleur ami ne disait rien, Sirius demanda une nouvelle fois, plus sérieusement, plus doucement :

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

C'est alors que James explosa ; il accéléra le pas, se retourna vers Sirius et hurla :

Mon père va se remarier, voilà ce qui se passe !!

Sirius rentra seul dans la salle commune.

Où est James ? demanda Remus.

J'ai essayé de lui parler mais il s'est énervé et il est surement parti se calmer dans le parc.

Alors ? le questionna-t-il encore. Qu'est qui lui est arrivé ?

Son père va se remarier, dit Sirius en soupirant.

Oh, fit Remus, surpris.

Oui, comme tu dis. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça….

A cet instant, Sirius jeta un regard par la fenêtre.  
Et ce qu'il vit le laissa incrédule pendant un moment.

Lily avait dit à ses amies qu'elle allait lire dehors. Elles avaient automatiquement proposé de l'accompagner mais elle avait refusé.  
Assise sous l'arbre habituel, elle était plongée dans sa lecture lorsqu'elle avait entendu des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Elle avait levé les yeux. James avançait rapidement, l'air passablement contrarié.

Tu veux que je te laisse la place ? lui demanda la jeune fille voyant qu'il marchait toujours dans sa direction.

Il ne répondit jamais à sa question.  
La dernière chose que Lily remarqua fut la détermination qu'on pouvait lire sur le visage du jeune homme.  
Ensuite, tous ses sens furent brouillés car il l'embrassa.

James ne réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire qu'au contact des lèvres de la jeune fille.  
Il eu alors un mouvement de recul.

Je… Désolé, s'écria-t-il en faisant encore quelques pas en arrière.

Lily se rapprocha et prit sa main entre les siennes. Il eu comme un choc électrique. Il baissa les yeux.

Ne sois pas désolé, murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme était encore absorbé par l'observation d'un pissenlit.

Moi, je ne le suis pas, ajouta-t-elle.

De surprise, James releva les yeux et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.  
Elle y répondit par un sourire mystérieux, après quoi elle partit vers le château. James resta encore un moment, tentant de faire le point.Plus rien serait jamais mais pareil…

Lorsqu'il rentra enfin dans la salle commune, Sirius lisait la Gazette.James s'approcha de lui. Sirius referma son journal et dit : Ce qu'il y a de bien dans les réconciliation c'est qu'après, on peut de nouveau tout se dire.


	17. Eternal flame of Love

**CHAPITRE 17: **_**Eternal flame of Love**_

Lily et James ne sortait pas encore officiellement ensemble mais les ragots allait bon train.  
Lily prenait grand soin de démentir ces rumeurs car, malgré ses sentiments, elle ne voulait pas être réduite par le reste de l'école à une conquête de James.  
Mais personne n'était dupe. Elle était absente, rêveuse, rougissante dès qu'il était dans les parages. Elle était sur un nuage.  
Mais il était hors de question qu'elle se donne si facilement et en si peu de temps.

Allez, pas besoin de trainer, le match est dans une semaine, dit James à ses joueurs.

Ils sortirent des vestiaires et l'entrainement commença.  
Malheureusement, les autres étaient loin de ressentir son enthousiasme…Il constata que son équipe était bien mal en point. Martin, le gardien, n'avait pas assez confiance en lui, Jessica et Paul, les batteurs, ne s'entendaient pas du tout, Sirius manquait d'énergie et Sam passait plus de temps à regarder un groupe de filles dans les tribunes qu'à attraper le Souaffle. Mais c'est Mary qui l'inquiéta le plus.  
Ils jouaient depuis peu de temps lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui.

James je ne me sens pas très bien, dit-elle. Est-ce que je peux rentrer ?

Effectivement, elle était très pâle.

Oui, répondit James en soupirant. De toute façon, je pense qu'on n'arrivera à rien aujourd'hui, on va s'arrêter.

Cette nouvelle fut accueillie avec un soulagement non dissimulé.  
James s'attarda dans les vestiaires. Ses espoir de gagner la Coupe s'envolaient.De plus, la majorité des joueurs étaient en cinquième ou en septième année et avaient donc pour préoccupation principale leurs examens.

T'inquiètes pas, vous allez gagner.

James sursauta.

C'est juste un problème de motivation, continua Lily.

Lily, qu'est-ce que…

Je fais là, c'est ça ? Je suis venue te rendre quelque chose, dit-elle.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

De qui tu parles ?

De ça, répondit Lily.

Elle l'embrassa.

Après un moment, James rompit leur baisé. Lily prit un air interrogateur.

Je ne comprend plus, murmura-t-il. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte ensemble si tu viens me trouver pour m'embrasser ?

James, je…

Mais James se dirigeait vers la porte à grands pas.

Il faudrait voir à être logique… dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Lily resta un moment pétrifié. Puis, elle se précipita pour le rattraper.

James !

Il continua à avancer à grandes enjambés.

James ! cria-t-elle de nouveau.

Elle finit par arriver à sa hauteur.

James , je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent.

Peut-être même que ça continue, ajouta-t-elle.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux puis reprit sa marche.

On doit se parler, dit Lily.

Ah, ouais ? Eh ben, figure-toi que moi, j'ai rien à te dire.

Mais moi si !

En jetant un coup d'œil vers elle, James vit que Lily courait presque pour rester près de lui et qu'elle pleurait .

Tu m'auras pas avec le coup des larmes, dit-il sèchement.

Elle avait prévu d'aller lui parler depuis déjà un certain temps.  
Elle voulait aborder Kelly, son père, et finir par les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait.  
Mais le discourt qu'elle avait préparé se retrouva sérieusement chamboulé.  
Il fut réduit à trois mots, les mots les plus importants qu'il est donné de dire dans une vie.

Je t'aime, dit-elle.

Et s'en fut en courant.

A cet instant, James su exactement ce qu'il devait faire.  
Il avait un choix à faire : une vie avec ou sans Lily.

Il courut comme un dératé et lui saisit le bras elle se retourna, les joues inondé de larmes. Puis, il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa.

On ne serra jamais capable de se faire autre chose que du mal, murmura Lily en posant sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme.

Pas si tu me dit comment t'aimer, répondit James.

Plusieurs années plus tard, cet amour qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à s'avouer devait protéger leur fils unique, même lorsqu'ils moururent.

Preuve que l'amour est immortel.

* * *

_Voila !! c'est fini..._

_j'espère que ça vous a plu! ça me ferait plaisir si vous me faissiez un ptit reviews pour me le dire ... _

_bon c'était ma première fic, elle est pas parfaite mais qd mm jsuis relativement fière de l'avoir fini!_

_ça fait un ptit moment que je n'écris plus, ou du moins pas directement : je travaille en ce moment sur une traduction de fic sur 24 h chrono et j'essaye d'aider Amy pour sa fic sur les Maraudeurs_

_d'ailleurs, c'est moi qui vais me charger de la poster, si possible rapidement..._

_si ça vous intéresse, son titre est Marauders: the True Story et le premier chapitre devrait être posté ce week-end. Je vous la conseille vraiment car Amy a un talent énorme!!_

_bref merci a tous ceux qui ont eu la patience de me lire !! et a plus tard peut-être!_

_RiTa_

* * *


End file.
